


Scattered Dreams

by EspieImp



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Nod towards the Final Fantasy Franchise, Road Trips, creative swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspieImp/pseuds/EspieImp
Summary: Sora never made it the Play Island when the Heartless invaded. He never made to Traverse  Town either. Instead his heart pulled him somewhere else. To another World about to collapse. But that won't stop him from looking for his friends or following their dreams.





	1. Chapter One

Sitting on the little pier Sora closed his eyes. The sky was turning deep red and orange as the sun started to set. The water lapped against the pillars and the three rowing boats. The air was warm and still, no hint of a storm to ruin tomorrows plan. Beside him Kairi let out another sigh.

  
This was the night. The last night they’d spend on the Play Islands. Sora wondered if Riku was sitting by the paopu trees again. Further down the sandy beach he could Selphie cheering on Tidus and Wakka on their last match of the day.

  
Although he was excited for tomorrow, Sora knew that he’d miss this once they left the island to see other worlds.

  
“Hey Sora, lets take the raft and leave now, just the two of us.”

  
“What? Without Riku? No way,” Sora replied.

  
“Why not?” Kairi asked softly looking down at him.

  
“Me and Riku, we’ve always been together. Before you appeared or Selphie or Tidus and Wakka. It was always, just us,” Sora replied. Opening his eyes to looked over the sea before him. There seemed to be no end of it, just water and sky as far as his eyes could see.

  
“Sora, don’t ever change.”

  
“Huh?” turning away from the view Sora watched as Kairi jumped off the pier and jogged towards Wakka.

  
“Hey Wakka, help me paddle home,” she asked the older boy, picking up his ball and ending their game.

  
“But its still early,” Wakka replied.

  
"I gotta get up early tomorrow and you promised.” Frowning up at the older boy, Kairi crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

  
“Talk about bad timing Kairi, I was about to win,” Tidus whined before being jumped by Selphie.

  
“We’ll have the deciding match tomorrow, and I’ll give the winner a kiss.”

  
“Ew, Selphie, gross,” Tidus cried. Sora laughed as he watched Selphie playfully start to hit Tidus from where she sat on him.

  
“Hey Sora, you coming man?” Wakka asked as the group of four untied two of the boats, ready to paddle all the way back to the main island.

  
"Not yet, gotta wait for Riku otherwise he’ll be spending all night here again,” Sora replied with an easy smile.

  
“Man, I wish my family would let me spend the night here.”

  
“Me too, but I also like having dinner and sleeping in a bed.”

  
“Sora, you sleep anywhere, lazy bum,” Tidus called over the water. Sora laughed as he watched his friends paddle away.

  
Laying down on the wooden pier he closed his eyes again. Listening to the lapping water and squalling birds he felt himself drift away. For years now, he’d been having the same dream on and off. Sometimes he’d have the dream for days in a row before going months without one. Each time left him feeling sad and like he was missing something.

  
The worst times were when he woke up crying and feeling like he’d been so close to something.

  
He felt himself drifting down and down, gently falling deeper into the ocean. The air in his lungs escaped but he didn’t panic. The deep blue started to turn black everywhere he looked. Looking past his feet he couldn’t see the ocean's surface above him.

  
Far, far below him a light started to glow. He couldn’t make anything out within the glow. Without thinking he reached out a hand, trying to grab onto the distant glow.

  
Just as the glow started to get closer, he felt his stomach drop. Water rushed into his nose and mouth. A giant splash echoed in his ears.

  
Opening his eyes, he felt the sting of salt water.

  
Above him he could make out the sound of someone laughing.

  
“Riku, that wasn’t very nice,” he called sitting up in the foamy surf.

  
“You should have woken up when I called you,” his best friend replied crossing his arms.

  
“Meanie,” Sora muttered under his breath. His clothes had quickly become heavy and uncomfortable, weight down with salt water. Looking up with a pout Sora accepted the hand Riku offered out to him. With a show of strength Riku helped pull him up out of the water. Without a word spoken both boys headed towards the remaining boat, ready to head home for the night.

 

“So, what were you and Kairi talking about?”

  
“Nothing much, mostly about tomorrow,” Sora replied picking up his paddle. Sitting side by side both boys made quick work of reaching the main island. Behind them the        Play Island seemed dark and ominous in the twilight.

  
“She seemed a little upset. Did you say anything to her again?” Riku asked nudging him.

  
“What? No!”

  
“Really Sora?” Riku said around a laugh.

  
"Honest. I think she’s been spending too much time around Selphie. She keeps asking weird questions.”

  
By the time they’d reached the mainland the sun had set. The small beach was crowded with boats of different sizes, ready to be taken out in the morning. Past a promenade small hunts gave way to large homes, all brightly lit up in different colours. During the day most of the buildings were a washout colour but once night came each building glowed under the artificial lights. Distance music could be heard coming from the main plaza, where three rival restaurants competed for customers.

  
Both boys knew it wouldn’t be long until the beach was taken over by lovely dovely couples.

  
“Hey Riku, do you ever, have really weird dreams?” Sora asked quietly as they approached their neighbouring homes.

  
"All the time. Why you asking?

  
“Oh, no, no reason,” Sora stuttered in reply.

  
“Sora, I,” Riku opened his mouth to stay more before frowning. “Is everything okay?” he asked instead.

  
“I’ve… been having those weird dreams again.”

 

“Me too,” Riku replied softly. “Hey Sora, you and Kairi wont leave without me, right?”

  
“No way, we made a promise to go together, remember?”

  
Looking up Riku saw the large smile Sora gave him. “Yea, we did. Night Sora.” Returning the smile Riku turned away and headed for his dark empty house. For a brief moment Sora wished his own parents trusted him alone in the house.

  
Stepping into his own home Sora smiled as he heard his parents in the kitchen. “I’m home,” he called out kicking off his shoes.

  
“Welcome ho- what happened to your face?” his mother cried dropping her knife as she took in the colourful bruise covering his cheek. “Who did this? Wait, where you fighting again?” she asked, her one visible eye narrowing.

  
“We weren’t fighting, we were training,” Sora quickly replied. He’s already forgotten the ache in his cheek.

  
“Sora…”

  
“Now, now Beatrix; we were the same at his age,” his father said, trying to prevent her building argument.

  
“That was completely different Adelbert and you know it,” she replied picking the knife back up and pointing it at him.

  
Sora perked up at this. It was rare for either of his parents to talk about their past. “Really? You were?” he asked.

  
"Just because we were in the middle the of a…” his father started to say.

 

“Don’t say it Adelbert. We both agreed…”

  
“Dear, he’s old enough…”

  
“Stop. Please Adelbert. I, I…” Sora watched, as quietly as he could be, as his mother dropped her knife again and walk out of the kitchen. He listened as she made her way up the stairs into the main bedroom and slammed the door shut. His father sighed loudly, before trying to give him a reassuring smile.

  
“She’ll be okay Sora,” he said as the silence grew around them. Sora watched as his father finished preparing dinner and took his own seat.

  
“What were you fighting about?” he asked softly, unsure what to do with himself. For as long as he could remember his loving parents never so much as raised their voices at each other.

  
“Back ho… when we were younger, your mother had a very successful career. Just between you and me, she’s not used to failing,” he replied nudging his shoulder.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Let’s just say that she doesn’t like the thought of you being in pain, okay?”

  
“But dad, how else can I get strong like you and mum?”

  
His laughed loudly, before patting him on the back. The strength in his fathers arm almost caused him to faceplant into his meal. “Sora my son, there are many different kinds of strength.”

  
“Yea but only one that lets me kick Riku’s butt.”

  
“That’s my boy,” his father laughed.

 

 

He was dreaming again. He watched as all around him got darker and darker, a deep blue turning black. He felt weightless, as light as a feather. Drifting in a breeze. The air around seemed to get heavier, and darker still. Farther below him he could make out a light. A soft green glow. The light was too bright to look at directly, but for a second, he thought he could make out the outline of a picture.

  
Trying to turn himself around he could hear a distant noise. A voice. It sounded familiar. He could just make it out.

  
“…ra…”

  
“Wa…ra…”

  
“…ora…”

  
Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the bright lights. His arm twitched as something brushed against it. Phantom hands started to touch him. Jerking his shoulders. Harder and harder. Until it felt like his brain was going to rattle out.

  
“SORA.”

  
He knew that voice. Although he’d never heard it sound that scared, he knew that voice. Had heard every day of his life. As the sudden shout vanished, he heard a distant whisper. A voice he’d never heard before. Or had he?

  
“Open your eyes.”

  
He looked around. The darkness vanished in an instant. Looking up Sora saw both his parents standing with their backs to him. Protecting him. Both where still dressed in their day clothes, sleeveless vests and jeans, only their waders were missing. He looked in shock as he saw what they were holding in their hands.

  
Swords.

 

His parents both had swords.

  
Real ones.

  
Made of steel.

  
He watched as the muscles in their arms and backs flexed as they swung the swords around. Hitting something he couldn’t make out in the darkness.

  
Between their backs and his bed, a black puddle rippled. Two yellow orbs stared up at him.

  
Crawling towards his window Sora cried out in panic.

  
The puddle distorted and the blackness started to reach up. Before he could try and understand what was happening one of the swords slashed through the darkness. Causing it to fold into itself and disappear. For a second something vaguely red appeared before disappearing.

  
He looked up to see his father smile at him. “You’re okay,” he said softly, resting his blade in front of him.

  
“What, what’s happening?” he asked. Somewhere outside thunder rumbled. But there was no flash of lighting.

  
“Look out,” his mother cried. Sora watched as his father started to turn around, already lifting his heavy looking two-handed sword. Only to find his mother cutting down another of those things. “There’s too many, we can’t stay here,” she all but shouted.

 

"How?” his father replied, cutting down another shadow shape. Huddled on his bed Sora watched as his mother took control.

  
“Through the window.”

  
“But mum, you always said…”

  
“Not now Sora, please. Adelbert you go with him, I’ll cover your back.”

  
“But dear…”

  
“I already failed my duty once, I won’t fail as a mother as well.” Quickly spinning on one foot she gave both her husband and son a kiss on the cheek. “I love you both.”

  
“Wait, mum, I don’t understand,” Sora tried to lean forward, to reach his mother and hold her hand like he did when he was little.

  
“She’ll be okay Son. I promise,” Adelbert grabbed his sons outstretched hand and pulled him towards the window. Outside the night sky had turned strange. Deep almost purple coloured clouds covered the sky, hiding the countless stars that were normally visible. Purple lightening flashed in the distance but gave off no light.

  
Jumping off the window sill onto the awing Sora followed his father towards the plaza. He could hear people screaming and crying all round him. Everywhere he looked he could see the black puddles appearing. Beneath his bare feet the sand and cobblestone had turned ice cold. None of the houses they ran passed had any lights on, but Sora could make out dark shapes moving inside.

  
It felt like it took hours to reach the middle of the main island. The only light came from a few remaining string lights tied between posts. But it was enough to see that under half of the population had made their way to the plaza. A few brave fishermen were using their harpoons or spears to attack the puddles that kept forming all round. Sora watched as a chef attacked a black shape with a frying pan.

  
His father strode into the madness, swinging his sword left and right. Sora followed as closely as he could, not wanting to get in the way.

  
“Jecht,” his father called out. Sora looked around, recognizing the name of his friend’s dad.

  
"Over here,” the massive man called out. “A little help.”

  
Adelbert and Sora jogged towards where the massive man was trying to take on as many shadow creatures as he could. Huddled behind was Jechts’ own son, his face completely blank.

  
“Tidus you’re okay,” Sora cried, wrapping his arms around his friend. Looking around Sora tried not to listen to what his dad was saying.

  
“Where’s Bea?”

  
“She stayed behind.”

  
“You mean…”

  
Adelbert said nothing, but grunted as he hit the next monster hard enough to send it flying towards a building.

  
“I’m sorry,” Jecht said softly.

  
"At least Sora is still alive.”

  
“I know what you mean.”

  
Swallowing hard, Sora tried not to let the tears fall. Instead he turned towards Tidus, shaking the slightly older boy. “Tidus, where’s Riku and Kairi? Have you seen them?” he asked.

 

“…their gone…”

  
“What?”

  
“Their gone. Everyone’s gone. I can’t, I can’t.”

  
“Tidus, Tidus what are you talking about? They can’t be gone.”

  
“The monsters. They take everything.”

  
"TIDUS! SORA!” the twin shouts caused Sora to look up. Just in time to see yellow eyes in a round black face leap towards him. Instinctively grabbing onto Tidus Sora jerked backwards only to fall down. The sudden pain caused him to cry out, only to scream in horror as he landed in one of the puddles.

  
He could feel something grabbing onto his legs, his hands, his arms, his feet.

  
He struggled to pull himself up, to move.

  
“Grab my hand,” Jecht ordered, pulling his son up and under his arm.

  
“I can’t, I can’t move.” Sora distantly knew he was panicking. He felt like he was dreaming still, everything was far away and hard to focus on.

  
Looking up he watched as Jecht grabbed onto his shoulder, bunching the fabric of his pyjama under his massive hand and pulled. The fabric quickly gave way, tearing under the stain.

  
"Shit,” he swore, no longer caring about appearing polite. Instead he tried to get his arm around the boy’s waist, intending to straight up drag the boy out of the darkness.

  
It was almost impossible. Tendrils of darkness were spreading up around Sora’s torso, unwilling to let him go.

  
“Jecht,” Adelbert shouted.

  
Letting go of Sora, Jecht quickly turned around, summoning his sword to block one of the monsters. Cursing he tried to quickly defeat the approaching wave of them. In the corner of his eye he saw the former knight rush towards his only child, trying once more to drag him away from the darkness. All around them people were already falling, hitting the ground only to vanish.

  
Jecht had thought this world was safe. He’d allowed himself to grow complicit. Weak.

  
“Dad, I’m scared,” Sora called out. He manged to lift one hand darkness misting off it, towards his father.

  
Adelbert could feel his heart breaking in his chest.

  
“Sora!” he called out, trying to pull on his son’s hand as the boy, his only pride and joy, sunk into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt like he was laying on a cloud. Cocooned in softness and warmth. A cool breeze washed over his face. Wind-chimes sang nearby. The scent of flowers was heavy in the air.

“Why am I in Kairi’s room?” Sora mumbled aloud.

 “Oh, you’re finally awake. We were starting to worry.”

The strange voice caused him to jerk up. Sora was sure he’d never heard anyone speak with such an odd accent. Looking around his eyes landed on the palest woman he’d ever seen in his life. Her hair was a pale blonde while her skin looked like his mother’s finest plates. The clothes she wore looked almost impractical, high heels and what he assumed was a suit. Everything she wore was a brilliant white.

His eyes drifted slowly around the room. Sora doubted even the Mayor of Destiny Island had a room the same size. Or as grand looking. The massive bed he was laying in hardly took up any space and was framed with almost sheer blue fabric.

“Er, um, hi?” Sora asked looking back at the pretty looking woman.

She smiled back at him, soft and serene looking.

“My name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret,” she said with a soft voice. Sora wondered if she was a princess or something.

“I’m Sora,” he replied crossing his legs under the duvet.

“It is nice to meet you Sora.”

“So, um where… am I?” Sora asked. He tried not to feel scruffy as he looked around at all the fancy expensive looking things in the bedroom. “And… how, er, did I, get here?”

“To answer your first question; you’re currently in my home, Fenestala Manor, in the former kingdom of Tenebrae. As for how you come here, well… you fell from the sky,” she replied.

Sora felt like his brain had short circuit. He’d… fallen… from the sky. For a brief second, he thought back to his childhood, before Kairi appeared in his life.

“How?” Sora asked. All he could remember was being dragged down and down, trying to reach his father.

Lunafreya gave him a sad smile. “I am afraid I can not answer that Sora. But,” here she frowned slightly, her hands curling in her lap. “I think I may know someone who can help you.”

“Wait, what about my island? My home? My family and friends? Are there here?” Sora asked suddenly as the memories came back to him.

“I am sorry, but only you appeared yesterday. Falling like a meteor above my home. You are lucky it was my own people that found you. And that they brought you here.”

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them. Luna swiftly stood up and walked towards her bedroom door. Pulling open the painted wood she smiled at the maid standing before her.

“The food you requested my Lady,” the maid offered with a curtsy.

“Thank you. And the clothes for my guest?”

“In the bathroom ready ma'am.”

“Thank you so much,” Luna replied with a smile. Closing the door Luna turned back to the young teenager rubbing his eyes. “I’m afraid there are some things I must see to. But please, take this.” She handed over the heavy silver tray, laden with cooked food and fresh fruit. “Once you have eaten and rested more, there are clothes ready for you in the bathroom, though that door.”

Sora nodded, slightly dazed. Nearly all of the food looked strange and foreign. Fruits he’d never seen before. Thankfully the pitcher of water was familiar if more fancy looking then he was used to. Once Lunafreya left, Sora carefully traced the delicate patterns, quickly discovering that the pitcher wasn’t made of glass like he thought but of crystal. Panicking slightly, he put the tray on the bedside table, moving the vase full of strange blue flowers as he did.

Grabbing the bowl of fruits Sora decided to look around the large room. Before long, his feet lead towards the large wall of windows. Outside was washed in green and blue. What he guessed was a garden seemed to be broken up by broken pillars of white stone and little rivers. In the distance he could see what looked like a wall of trees. He wondered if that was a forest or something?

Looking up to the sky Sora dropped his empty bowl. Not noticing as it smashed into the tiny pieces on the floor.

There were rocks. Floating in the sky. Large enough to be islands.

Sora defiantly wasn’t home anymore.

“Wow,” Sora said amazed at the sight. “Riku has to see this.”

If he knew where he was. Or where Kairi was. Or his other friends.

Somehow, he’d done it. Travelled to another world.

“Kairi was so wrong about the raft. We could totally have made it.”

Behind him a dog barked in agreement. Spinning around Sora smiled and dropped to his knees. Wagging its tail, a large white dog walked up to him and licked his hand. “Hello, you’re very friendly. Where’d you come from?”

Sora was sure the dog wasn’t there before. And he hadn’t heard or seen a door open.

“Are you a teleporting dog?” he asked stretching behind its fluffy ears.

The dog barked in reply before turning around. Sora watched as the dog walked towards a door, a different one to the one Luna walked out of. Sitting before it the dog gave a small bark, as if telling Sora, he should go through it.

“Um, yes Sir?” Sora asked. He gave the outside world another glance before doing what he had been told.

The shower, while confusing at first, had been heaven. The hot water raining down on him relaxed muscles Sora didn’t know where tense and sore. He was surprised by the sight of the large bathtub Luna had. Back on the island fresh water was scarce so no one, not even the Mayor, had a bathtub. Instead everyone had showers, although most people had outside shower rooms. Thinking back Sora could still remember how shocked and embarrassed Kairi had been when she discovered most people had outdoor shower rooms. Looking around the massive room, Sora was starting to feel like his whole house and Riku’s and their neighbours could easily fit in this place. This Manor.

After washing off the lingering scent of the sea Sora quickly found the clothes someone had put aside for him. It wasn’t anything fancy looking, just a grey oversized hoodie and a pair of jeans. Once he pulled up the oddly tight, uncomfortable jeans Sora found himself staring at the pair of shoes left for him.

Those… Those were girl shoes.

He was sure he’d seen Kairi wear something like that.

Those were defiantly girl shoes.

“Riku and Kairi are never going to know about this,” he said aloud once he discovered there were no other choices.

He’d never live this down.

Quickly looking down at his borrowed clothes he looked at them in a different light.

There jeans were too tight in certain places. Most places. Almost as if…

“No one can ever know,” Sora told himself feeling like a little bit of his soul had left his body.

Picking up the shoes Sora shyly made his way back to the bedroom. Sitting on the floor the white fluffy dog came over and sat on his lap. Closing his eyes, he stuffed his hands in the pouch of the hoodie and settled down for his second favourite activity.

 

He was falling again. Down and down and down. Through water he could breath in, like he was a fish. Keeping his eyes closed he turned his body around. The pressure around him lightened, until he felt like he was standing in air. His feet gently touched something. Something cool and smooth under his bare feet.

Opening his eyes, he looked around. It looked like stained glass under his feet but he couldn’t see the pattern the different colours made. A bright light came up from underneath his feet. Beating back the oppressive darkness all around him.

Walking towards one of the edges Sora knelt down to peer over the edge. Whatever he was standing on went down forever, the sides made up from different coloured glass. He wondered if he was standing on part of a church. Although Destiny Island had no churches or temples, one of his old school books talked about them.

“Hello?” Sora called out into the surrounding darkness.

A distant bark called back.

Looking all around himself he tried to find where the bark came from. The darkness around the tower seemed to grow darker, the light from beneath his feet dimmed for a brief second. Enough time to hide how his shadow started to grow longer.

Another bark echoed around him.

Sora wondered if it was the same white dog.

The stained glass under his feet suddenly started to vibrate. Sora shouted as the glass started to crackle and the bones in his feet started to ache. He could feel each vibration. Behind him something let out a deep groan. Causing Sora to cover his ears.

“What’s happening?” he cried turning around. “What the...” he trailed off, watching as his shadow grow longer and longer, quickly disappearing over the edge of the platform.

Only to start bubbling up.

Like the puddles back home.

Somehow Sora knew this was the same. The same yellow eyed monster that dragged him from his home.

He felt a cold sweat come over him. His stomach dropped. And he knew he’d become as pale as a ghost.

Still the monster grew. Bigger and bigger. Until it towered over him. He couldn't see it's face.

Sora tried to find a way to escape. But he was stuck, trapped in a circle high above anything else. There were no distant towers he could fall to, or any hidden paths leading off. The creature let out a roar, a hand with claws as long as he was tall falling towards him.

As if to squash him like a bug.

Letting out a cry Sora leaped to the side. Trying to dodge out of the way.

The hand slammed onto the glass. The impact causing the building to shake. Sora swung his arms out, trying to keep his balance. Looking up he saw the yellow eyes staring down at him, never blinking. In the corner of his eyes he saw its other hand quickly falling towards him.

Leaping forwards Sora tried to run between its legs. Hoping that its size made him slower.

Looking around Sora felt like crying.

If only he had a sword like his dads, or his play one. Or even a stick. He’d even take Selphie’s jump rope.

He felt so helpless.

Where was anyone? Where was Riku? Or Jecht? His mum? Or his dad?

“Why are you attacking me?” Sora screamed at the monster once more leaping away.

It didn’t answer him. Instead it kept it’s hand on the floor, a dark mist appearing all around it, blackness bubbling under and around it. From the darkness more yellow eyes appeared. Five pairs, then ten, then fifteen. The monsters watched him, antenna like growths twitching. Before he could react one of them leaped towards him. Clawed hands reaching out.

Closing his eyes Sora brought both his arms out, covering his head. He closed his fists, readying himself to start punching if he had too. He waited for the impact. For a second Sora felt like something was in his hands. Something cold and heavy.

The sensation lasted for just a second.

But it was enough for Sora to open his eyes.

He stared in shock at the blue dome covering him. Protecting him from the monsters. They crawled over it. Trying to pry open the spaces between each blue diamond shaped disk.

“What’s going on?” he asked aloud. He tried to look past the blue dome but couldn’t see anything expect the darkness.

“You’re not ready yet.” A high-pitched voice echoed around him.

“Huh?” Looking down Sora blinked at what he saw.

It looked like cross between a cat and a dog. Large blue ears and a bushy blue tail. Dark eyes stared up at him and Sora found himself starting down at the red crystal-like growth on its forehead.

“What are you?” Sora couldn’t help asking.

“I’m Carbuncle,” it replied.

“Where am I? What’s going on?” he asked it falling to his knees.

The gem on its head glowed brightly and for a second Sora thought it might be smiling.

"You’re safe for now, but you need to wake up soon. You’re not ready yet,” it replied.

“Not ready yet? Ready for what?”

The gem glowed brightly. Closing his eyes to protect them Sora felt something wet running over his cheek. Scrunching his nose, he opened his eyes to see he was back in Lunafreya’s room. Her white dog whined and licked him again while another dog, this one mostly black, sniffed around the room growling quietly.

Rubbing his cheek Sora gave the dogs a smile. “Guess I was just sleeping huh? What a nightmare,” he said looking around. Nothing had changed in the room but for a second it looked like every shadow was darker then it should be. Outside the wall of large windows Sora watched as fluffy clouds drifted by.

Sore watched as the second dog finished its inspection and settled on the bed. He raised a hand, intending to start petting it like he was the white one, only to be stared down by it.

“Guess you don’t want to be pet huh?” he asked it. The dog shock its head before laying down on its paws. Sora tried not to stare at the scare covering one of its eyes.

Letting out a playful yip the white dog jumped at him, causing Sora to fell back slightly against the bed and laugh. Looking at its rolling tongue, open smile and wagging tail Sora decided not to think about his nightmare and just relax until Lunafreya came back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later Lunafreya returned. She crept into the room shortly after yet another pair of heavy footsteps stomped past the door. Over the course of the day Sora had spent hours wondering who they were and what they were doing. In the end he decided they must be guards. Or knights covered in amour.

  
Considering Lunafreya was a princess.

  
“You’re back,” Sora said with a smile.

  
Seeing the teenager covering in white fur while her Messengers stood guard Luna couldn’t help but smile. For a second Sora was tempted to pull a funny face; or to stick his fingers into her cheek to make her smile bigger. The small upturn of her lips did nothing for the sad look in her eyes.

  
“Lunafreya, why are you sad?” he asked instead.

  
“I’m not. And please, call me Luna. All my friends do. Have you eaten already?” she asked walking towards the large vanity and pulling open one of the doors.

  
Sora started to shake his head before his stomach rumbled loudly in the quite room. Scratching his head Sora laughed a little. “Breakfast was a while ago,” he replied.

  
She quickly turned and glance at the two dogs, now hiding their muzzles under their paws. They both let a little whine to which Luna crossed her arms. A slim backpack swung from her hands. “I’m sorry Sora. It seems Pryna and Umbra forgot that humans need to eat. We will pick something up if you do not mind waiting.”

 

“Huh? But they’re just dogs. Dog's can't get food"

  
Luna smiled again, a hint of her teeth showing. “Pryna and Umbra are more than ‘just dogs,’ my friend. They are Messengers.”

  
“Okay?”

  
Sora continued to stare at her back. Watching as she opened different smaller bags before moving the contends into the backpack. He wondered when she changed out of her white suit. Instead he turned to look at white and black dogs. Tapping the floor Sora coaxed them to come back and play. Pryna let out a yip before trotting over to start licking his face.

  
“So, what do you think of my disguise?” Luna asked turning around and pulling on the backpack.

  
“Um…you look…nice?” Sora replied as he laughed.

  
“How easy greatness can pass as common man.”

  
“What the, who are you?” Sora gaped at the sudden voice. He stared at the stranger who appeared from thin air. Watched as she walked up the steps towards Luna with her eyes closed. Gracefully the woman untied Luna’s elaborately styled hair and pulled the hood of her jacket up.

  
“Thank you Gentiana.”

  
“What has been ordained is being unwritten. But time is still a quick flowing river.”

  
Gentiana turned to face him and although she kept her eyes closed Sora thought she was staring at him. Judging him almost. Like his mother did sometimes when he tracked wet sand home. “Um…hi?”

  
“They that come from the stars, change follows in their wake.”

  
Before anything else could be said they were interrupted by the sound of running feet. The sound stopped outside the bedroom door before whoever it was started banging on the door. “My Lady,” they said before opening the door. Sora stared at the ageing man bowing from the doorway. “Forgive the intrusion but a convoy is approaching. Word is the Young Lord is coming personally.”

  
“Thank you. Please tell everyone to do as they say. I do not want anyone to become hurt,” Luna replied standing tall and regalia.

  
In this moment Sore could easily see how she was a princess.

  
“Umbra, please take this to Noctis.” With a quite growl the mostly black dog jumped off the bed and trotted towards Luna. Sora watched as she picked up the notebook resting on the vanity and placed it in the pouch-like scarf tried around it. Luna gave the dog a quick ear scratch before Umbra seemed to vanish into thin air.

  
“Wooh,” Sora said breaking the tense air. Vanishing dogs. Magic, vanishing dogs. No one on the island would ever believe him. “Can you do that?” he asked the white dog, Pryna, still laying in his lap. Pryna gave a little huff that he took as agreement. “You’re amazing.”

  
“Sora, please stay close and quiet. I promise I shall answer any questions once we are someplace safe.” Sora nodded his agreement, carefully pushing Pryna off and once again adjusting his clothes as he stood. Without a word he pulled his own hood up.

  
Stepping outside the bedroom Sora didn’t know what to expect. But the white marble floors, blue drapery, gold picture frames and the strange blue feather like flowers didn’t surprise him. As they walked down the long corridors Sora couldn’t help but look outside the massive windows they passed. Everything he saw seemed like it was from a fairy tale. Everything expect for the distant rumbling he heard.

  
At first, he thought it was just his stomach. But then he saw it. It looked like a cube, huge and black, fire coming out of the end while it slowly moved in the air. “What is that?” Sora asked.

  
“An Imperial Dropship. We’re running out of time,” Luna replied before holding his hand and giving it a quick squeeze. “Gentiana...”

  
“This way.” Gentiana quickly turned, her clothes flaring behind her as a door opened before she could touch it. The room they entered seemed tiny and dark compared to the rest he’d seen. With no windows the only light came from a chandelier high above. The little crystals hanging off it threw different beams of colour, causing the fabric covering the walls to glow.

  
Sora carefully moved around high-backed chairs and low tables as the group move into another room. Wall to wall bookcases greeted him. Slowly closing the door Sora looked down the open space before him. Between the bookcases below him he could just make out someone in armour walking around.

  
Sora covered his mouth once he spotted the gun the man was holding.

  
“Magitek Trooper,” Luna breathed into his ear.

  
They watched as the Trooper made his round, never backtracking on himself but never looking up. After what felt like an eternally the Trooper disappeared, the sound of a door closing echoed around them.

  
“That was close,” Luna said with a smile.

  
“What will happen if they find us?” Sora couldn’t help but ask. He frowned as he watched Luna’s smile turn said.

  
“Nothing good I’m afraid.”

  
“The eternal rest would be a blessing,” Gentiana replied. The messengers face never changed, eyes closed, mouth smiling and hands folded in front of her. Something about her seemed so eerie to Sora.

  
Without another word Gentiana lead them towards a grand staircase. Their footsteps echoed around the room and Sora wondered if Luna also felt like her heart was in her throat.

  
Whenever he, Riku and Kairi talked about going to other worlds, he never dreamed something like this would happen.

  
He almost felt like he was in one of the spy cartoons they used to watch. Just with a very real threat if they were caught.

  
They spend mere minutes wondering the maze-like path the bookcases created before stopping. The portrait they stood before was beautiful and just smaller than the surrounding bookcases. Sora looked over the painted faces of a young blonde-haired mother and her two children. “Hey Luna…”

  
“This is one of the few remaining paintings of my mother. Sylva Via Fleuret.”

  
“She’s… very pretty?” Seeing the sad look Luna gave the painting Sora wished he knew how to cheer her up better. What could he possible say to someone he’d only known for a few hours?

  
“She was,” she replied softly.

  
“Well she’d have to be, to have a daughter like you.”

  
“Hmm. I suppose you’re right. Thank you, Sora.”

  
Before his eyes the framed painting started to move. Inch by inch it swung towards them, stale air drifting on the breeze it caused. Within seconds it stopped, leaving a gape barely big enough to squeeze through.

  
“You path has darken but there is always a light.”

 

“Gentiana, please be careful.”

  
The messenger bowed her head, still smiling as Luna carefully squeezed her way past the painting. Once Sora made his way they turned to watch as Gentiana slowly closed the hidden door, leaving them in darkness.

  
“We should have brought a flashlight,” Sora said aloud before sneezing.

  
“I might not have planned this out as well as I thought I did.”

  
Ahead of them Pryna let out a small bark, her white tail almost glowing in the darkness. The hidden passage was narrow around them and Sora couldn’t help but feel like the walls and ceiling were starting to close in on them. He wanted to talk, to fill the silence around him but was unsure how thick the walls were.

  
And he was pretty sure he didn’t want to be discovered by those Magitek Troopers. Even if he didn’t really know what they were. Something about them reminding him of the shadows.

 

 

 

Five minutes passed. Then ten. After twenty minutes spent walking in near darkness Sora found himself carefully placing each foot, walking down a hidden flight of stairs. Ahead of him Luna slowly opened another hidden door, revealing a much less grand looking hallway. Stepping onto carpet Sora looking outside a tiny window above a dryer.

  
“This looks different. Its still nice though,” he added on not wanting to insult his new friend.

  
“This is part of the old servant quarters. Now it is just used for storage and maintenance; but lucky for us it is an easier way to sneak out.”

  
Quietly they walked into a tidy kitchen, where a handful of cooks refused to look up. Pointedly looking at their work. As Sora walked passed, he smiled as one of the older men lifted his head slightly, trying to watch them from the corner of his eyes. Sora’s mouth watered as the man lifted out a tray of baked goods out of an oven.

  
“Smells so good,” Sora stage whispered. Beside him Pryna whined in agreement.

  
The man froze for a second before turning to look over his shoulder. Watching him Sora gave a little smile before blinking in shock. The man smiled before tearing off two large sheets of baking paper. Swiftly he folded it over two cookies the size of Sora’s hand before handing both packages over.

  
“Please watch over our Lady,” he said with a bow.

  
“Er, I will?” Sora replied.

  
“Thank you, son. May the Astrals watch over you.” Nearly everyone in the room turned to give a low bow.

  
Cheeks quickly turning red Sora turned to look at Luna. Instead of offering any help she hid a smile behind her hand.

  
“I’m sure Sora will. Please stay safe everyone.”

  
They stepped outside the relative safety of Fenestala Manor into a busy gravel yard. More of the armour covered guards were dotted around, close to the wrought iron gates and entrance way of the manor. From under his hood Sora watched as the guards never moved an inch; he was pretty sure he couldn’t even see their chest move as they breathed.

  
The duo slowly migrated to join a group of similarly dressed people walking towards what Sora guessed were actual cars. Not that he’d ever seen one in person before; but the tiny library back on the island did have odd books about them.

  
“You do know how to drive this right?” Sora asked as Luna unlocked one of the cars.

  
“One of my teenage rebellions. Don’t forget the put on your seat-belt.”

  
“What's a seat-belt?” Sora asked before copying Luna. Luna quickly put the car into reverse with a smile, the car moving at the speed of a sea snail. Sora watched as she did something he could only describe as magic with a stick next to her before the car moved to join a forming queue of vehicles.

  
“What was that?” he asked trying to get to a closer look.

  
“Just changed the gears.”

  
“What’s a gear? How do you change it? Can I do it?”

  
Before Luna had a chance to try and answer a bored guard waved them threw the gate. As they followed the cars away from Luna’s childhood home she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

“Let me see if I got this right; your mother helped the king of another kingdom, and because of that the Empire invaded and killed her.”

“That’s right.”

“And because of that you’re a prisoner in your own home. And your bother joined the army because he resented the king?”

“Correct.”

“And because you’re the Oracle people are scared of rebelling because you’ll be killed like your mother was?”

“Yes.”

“And everyone assumed you’d know something about me falling from the sky?”

“Because I can talk to the gods.”

“But we need to go to Insomnia, so that you can talk to the king of the gods easier? But to do that you need to use a crystal? So we’re going there to claim asylum. Because the Empire is full of bad people in power?”

“You’ve just passed Modern History 101,” Luna replied with a smile. Beneath them the train’s wheels screeched against the rail.

Falling back onto the bed in their private roomette Sora let out a whine. “History is confusing. My head hurts.”

“That’s politics for you.” The smile she tried to hide from him was the biggest one Sora had seen from her yet. For a brief second he wanted to return it but quickly decided to give her a pout. Hearing Luna let out a giggle Sora rolled onto his side so he was once more facing her.

“Still not to sure on why we have to keep the lights on during the night though. Or why people are so scared of me? I mean, there’s a reward for handing me over.”

“The last time something fell from the sky it brought demons to our star. And we have been plagued by them ever since. Even the gods are not enough to keep us safe from them. And we need to keep the lights on to keep the demons away. In towns and cities there’s enough light to keep people safe. But this train doesn’t give off enough and there are many caves we’ll have to pass though.”

“They come out during the day?” Sora asked quickly sitting up. Whenever he, Riku and Kairi talked about seeing other worlds he’d never dreamed other worlds could be so dangerous.

“Only underground. Like in caves and tunnels. Thankfully Hunters and guards regularly risks their lives to keep people safe.”

“And that’s why we have to stay in this room?”

“Yes; the guards on the train and in the stations will be on the lookout for us. By now the Empire would have declared me missing.”

“And my face is all over the news and that ‘social media’ you talked about.” Sora pouted as he looked towards the discarded newspaper Luna had picked up at station. He kept finding himself looking back at the picture of his face. He wasn’t too sure on how someone did it, but a large closeup of his sleeping face dominated the front page.

He wondered if the photo would have looked nicer if it wasn’t next to a picture of him clearly falling from the sky. Head first. And falling fast.

Turning away Sora pulled out a small book Luna had given him. She’d called it a Bestiary and explained how important it was for travellers to carry one. Sora couldn’t help but find himself flicking though it, looking at the different photos and stretches. He almost found it hard to believe such scary looking creatures where real.

“Eos sure is a scary place.”

“Oh?” Luna replied softly. Outside the dark window there was a brief flicker of moving fire.

“Mmm. Back on the island the worst things we have to worry about are sharks and jellyfish. Oh, and Cone Snails.”

“It sounds peaceful,” Luna said softly. Sora smiled as he heard her breathing slow.

“It was,” he replied to the sleeping woman. Placing the open book over his eyes he tried not to think about what could be happening to his home. To his friends. To his family.

 

“Now arriving at…Altissia, Central, Station… Passengers are reminded to take all their belongings. Any belongings unattended will be destroyed. Last stop… Altissia, Central, Station.” The robotic announcement rang loud and clear in the quite compartment. Opening his eyes Sora yawned and watched the silhouettes passing in front of the door.

“We’re here,” Luna said with a smile. She felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. Quickly marking the page of the open bestiary, she placed it in her backpack.

“Finally,” Sora said around another yawn. “That took forever.”

“Thankfully we took the fast train. It could have taken longer,” Luna replied.

“It can take longer? Why would someone want to do that?” he asked rubbing a hand through his hair.

Luna gently laughed before lifting both their hoods. Lowering her head slightly she opened the door and stepped out into the crowd. She had spent much of the evening before worrying but was happy to see that she had worked out her timing perfectly.

It would be easy to blend in with the midday rush.

The duo followed the crowd through the packed train station, staying away from the occasional oasis of open space. Looking around Sora couldn’t help but smile. There were so many different looking people. So many different things to look at in the station alone.

He couldn’t help but think Kairi would love this place. What with all the paintings and statues and flowers.

When he found her and Riku he’d make sure to bring them back here.

Stepping outside into fresh air felt like stepping into a fairy tale. Below them the city of Altissia spread out, surrounded by waterfalls and towering stone buildings. All cradled by open sea.

“Welcome to Altissia, the City Upon Water,” Luna murmured.

“It’s beautiful,” Sora replied trying to take it all in.

Steeping down a stone staircase felt like stepping into another world. The roar of distant waterfalls was covered by sound of shouting vendors. All around them people stopped and started moving, walking in all different directions. Arched bridges reached above them, joining buildings and created spaces for people to admire from.

Watching the people around them Sora found himself stopping to admire them instead of the pretty white statues they were looking at. What strange clothes they wore, he thought.

Slowly Luna tugged him around a corner towards yet another set a of steps. Twisted metal caught his eyes, raising high above them. He tugged his hand free and rushed down the steps, walking around the small basin of water. The shape looked sort of familiar. “Luna, what is this?” he asked not taking his eyes off it.

“Bismarck, the Prince of the Sea, the God of Fishing.”

“Um, I sort of meant, what animal is it?” he asked with a grin. He tried to ignore the stares from other tourists. Sora’s smile grew as he watched a little girl try to fly a paper bird into what he guessed was a mouth.

“Bismarck is a god who is said to have taken the form of a whale. To protect the creatures of the oceans.”

“But whales don’t have horns.”

“Some do. To help break up sea ice.”

“Sea ice? That’s real?”

“Yes Sora,” Luna replied with a sigh.

“Wait…but if sea ice is real… and whales can apparently have horns...” for a minute the grin left his face. “What about Krakens?”

“Krakens?” Luna asked with a frown. “I don’t think I’ve heard about those. But we can always ask one of the fishermen.” She replied before noticing how pale he had gone.

Behind them someone started to laugh. Luna tried not to frown as she heard a whisper of ‘dumb islander.’ Thankfully Sora seemed to have not noticed how many people were watching them.

“Anyway, while we are here would you like to throw a paper bird?” Luna asked. Sora let out a cheer while she led them towards one of the vendors. The man explained how to fold the bird and to make a wish, only allowing Luna to pay for one of the two birds. Together the duo joined the small crowd of tourists.

One by one they let the paper birds fly. Offering condolences as each bird missed the open mouth. Luna smiled as her bird dipped suddenly and landed into the water. Next to her Sora closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. And let his bird fly.

He opened his eyes as the bird landed. Straight into Bismarck's mouth. 

Around the plaza people let out a cheer.

Within the privacy of her own mind Luna wondered what this meant. Was this Bismarck or Leviathan’s doing. Were they showing a blessing towards this Outsider? This Other Worlder?

And if so, what were they blessing? 

“Let’s go Sora. Before all the gondolas are gone.” 

“Hey Luna, what’s a gondola?”


	5. Chapter 5

Everything had changed so quickly. Too quickly. Déjà vu settling in her stomach. This feeling; lost, alone and confused.  She’d done this before.

She knew she had.

Looking through the window. Up at the dark, pitch black sky; no longer any drifting clouds, pale blue or deep orange- with barely any stars; stars vanishing, one by one by one, darker and darker above her.

“The keyblade chose you for a reason. Your life isn’t your own anymore.” Kairi looked up, away from the warm fire in front of her. Before her Leon, no Squall, no Leon, no ‘my name is _Leon_ now,’ with his cold, empty, dead eyes.

“…But…”

“It’s scary, we know. Destiny… is a terrifying thought alone. And believing everyone is relying on you, it’s something most people can never understand.” Aerith moved to sit beside her, taking the heavy, heavy, oh so cold, twisted metal out of her hands. Looking up at the older woman’s green, green eyes something whispered ‘Aeris.’

Her heart twisted. Tears pricked her eyes.

“It’s okay, Kairi. We’ll help you. I promise,” Aerith, Aeris, murmured wrapping her slim arms around around her.

The hug felt the same as digging feet into soft sand; the same as two boys holding her hand, splashing water at each other, _‘its not safe to play in the fountains, baby girl,’_ ‘ _you gotta help them back to the ocean or the Sea Princess will get sad,’ ‘stop calling her that… because I said so,’ ‘ Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you.’_

Taking a deep breathe, Kairi turned to look back at the keyblade. It’s metal twisting into the shape of waves and flowers. Blue, gold and red.

“What about my friends? Sora and Riku?”

Soft, kind Sora; her first friend. No, that’s not right. She had friends, lots of them, all older than her true, but they were still friends. Granny watched over them along with her, until… until…

She couldn’t remember what happened.

But this hug. She’d been held like this before. Hadn’t she? Before Father was busy being the Mayor, before Mother started collecting pearls for jewellery. Or did she collect flowers?

“We’ll keep our eyes out but…” Squall, _Leon,_ trialled off after being smacked in the back of the knees.

“Use tact,” the talking duck, _Donald,_ ordered.

“What do they look like?” Aerith asked, keeping one arm around her.

“Yea, its sorta rude to go up to every new face and demand their names, you know?” the ninja, -Sora would be so jealous- crackled.

“Yuffie...”

“What? It’s true, come on Aeri- Aerith…”

“Sora,” sunny, smiling, soft, “is kind of dumb, he’ll believe anything but he’s,” kinda, faithful, always following someone. “He’ll properly be sleeping somewhere odd to be honest. Oh and he has funny yellow shoes and always wears red and has really spiky hair.”

Something about what she said caused the three - _human_ \- adults to grin.

“And Riku,” always staring ahead, always getting stronger, always… always… “he’s got silver hair and is really strong,” too stronger, four-on-one winner, the champion. “He sometimes comes across as a stuck up,” _‘rude child,’ ‘bestest friend,’ ‘I_ Will _leave this island,’_ “but his heart is always in the right place.”

Isn’t it?

But then…why?

Why did he do it?

_“I’m not afraid of the darkness.”_

‘But I am.’

_“Not any more.”_

‘But I still am.’

Why did he do it?

What did he do?

Where was Sora? _‘Look it’s Riku’s keeper!’ ‘No, I’m not! Stop saying that!’_

“Gosh Kairi, they sound like good friends,” the dog? Man? Hybrid? _Goofy_ said.

“The best,” she replied with a smile.

And for a moment, while she thought about the good times, the pain went away.

“Why don’t you three stay here for a few more days. Rest before your mission,” Aerith quickly added before Donald could open his mouth.

“Yea, that’s a great idea,” Yuffie quickly agreed. “And maybe give Princess here a chance to buff up. No offence, but a stiff breeze would knock you over.”

Kairi tried not to flinch. The old, old hurt from that... that hated, _loved,_ hated nickname replaced by cold fear.

An outstretched hand. Strange eyes. Cold eyes. Accusations thrown at her. _‘Trying to take my raft… My friend… My Best Friend… My idea…Mine, mine, mine._ Lies. Lies, lies, lies. Darkness creeping, the wind howling through the tunnel, into the cave, out of the cave. A light slowly going out. Thunder echoing around. Louder and louder.

Right above them.

Something, ‘ _darkness’_ no Heartless, creeping out behind them. Behind Riku. An open door where no door was earlier.

Riku, what did you do?

Where is Sora?

What did you do?

_‘What did you do to him?_

Sora never came to the play island. But he _‘and Riku_ ’ were almost obsessed with the raft and making sure nothing happened to it.

“There’s no time for that. ALL the worlds are in danger, our King is in danger. Who knows how many worlds are disappearing as we speak?” Donald ranted as he paced the room.

“Well gee Donald.”

“What good is a Keyblade wielder who dies in their first fight?” Leon asked, voice as cold as ice. Not that it ever seemed to turn warm.

“She can learn on the job. That’s the best way to get any experience in life,” Donald replied.

“Donald,” Aerith admonished. “At least let her learn the basics. From Leon and Merlin.”

Donald opened his mouth, no doubt to argue but stopped before he could say anything. There was something, something about Aerith’s eyes, something that made Kairi want to cry. The green seemed to swirl, like eddies, like dancing glow bugs, drawing her in. Making her sleepy.

“See, the poor girl has gone through enough. Let her regain her strength. At least give her that before she…”

Closing her eyes Kairi felt Aerith move her to lay down. The room was silent for a while. But the air was still too tense for Kairi to easily fall asleep.

She’s always had problems sleeping.

Didn’t she?

“Poor Princess. To loss two worlds,” Yuffie muttered quietly from across the room.

“All worlds die. Some quicker then others. All we can do, is fight to protect our current world.”

“Oh Leon. It’s hard to lose your world, I agree, but we were all older; she’s still just a child,” Aerith replied.

“What I wanna know, is who decided to make one of the Princesses a Keyblade master?”

“Just holding a weapon doesn’t make you a master Yuffie, even you should know that.”

“Their numbers have decreased greatly over the years. But there are still people out there with a strong enough heart to call out. And that is all it can take sometimes,” Aerith said, breaking up any agreement before it could start.

“But Donald, I thought it was a Master that decided who to pass their power onto?” Goofy asked.

Their voices trailed off as the group left the room. Rolling over she looked up to the ceiling. A sigil seemed to glow slightly, hidden by a thick layer of paint. As she watched it, she smiled.

It moved in pace with her heartbeat.

 

 

 

Wrong, wrong, wrong. Everything was going wrong. And it was all Kairi’s felt. He wasn’t sure how but… but he just knew it. Kairi _must_ have said something to Sora. She must have. Otherwise Sora would have been there. That night. Checking on their raft.

Not that they needed it in the end.

But still.

It was the principle of the matter.

The raft was their way out. Off of Destiny Island. His and Sora’s. And Kairi’s.

But.

But something had gone wrong.

Where was Sora?

Maybe he was sleeping somewhere?

No. This was no time to joke. Something had to have happened to Sora.

Maybe… maybe he had made it to the island. Sure, Riku hadn’t seen a third boat. But he and Sora both knew the other could possibly swim the distance between the island. They that done it before. So, what if it was during the day and the water was calm. If they could do it once, on a dare at that, then they could do it again.

Right?

But.

But if Sora had made it to the island… why hadn’t Riku seen him? Did one of those monsters, those Heartless get him?

Riku’s stomach dropped at the thought. His heart skipped a beat.

No.

No, no, no.

That would never happen to Sora.

He wouldn’t let it. He’d kill them all for hurting his best friend.

Maybe…

Maybe those strange boys came back. The boys from back when they were basically babies; unable to even row a boat. The one who had the strange weapon, he said something about… oh what was it? Why couldn’t he remember?

It was the whole reason he made a vow to protect what was special to him.

Not that he was doing a very good job.

Not right now.

“I’ll find you Sora. I’ll search all the worlds if I have to. If only…”

If only.

If only, if only if only.

If only what?

If only he was stronger? He was already the strongest of their friends. He was even stronger then most of the upperclassmen.

If only Kairi never came to Islands? Yea right, she was the solo reason everyone stopped laughing at them about seeing other worlds. About there even _being_ other worlds. About there being more then just plain old boring Destiny Island. Kairi was what finally drove them into talking about leaving. If anything, they should still be thanking her. Even if she was trying to steal away his best (only) friend.

If only he had a keyblade?

Wait.

…

Keyblade.

A keyblade.

_The_ keyblade.

The older boy, whatever his name was, he said something. About Masters and disciples. Maybe, maybe he could have a keyblade. He’d done the rite. He repeated everything the boy, no, the man, said. The man would have told him if it hadn’t worked, right?

Right?

He totally would. Riku spent his childhood knowing he had to protect himself and Sora. And Kairi. So, of course it worked. He’d even had this… strange feeling in his chest.

In his heart.

Ever since that afternoon.

But now.

Now he felt empty.

Adrift.

“I wish I shared that paopu fruit.”

Then he’d find Sora, no problem. They could have even shared it with Kairi. Then she’d never get lost again. Or they could have if Sora hadn’t thrown it away. He wasn’t even sure why Sora had done that. Did… did his joke go to far?

Did he offend Sora by mistake and that’s why he never came to the island?

“So? Did you think over our agreement?”

At the sudden voice Riku turned to see a strange, sinister looking woman approaching. When he’d first saw her, he thought she was the embodiment of every evil witch in Sora and Kairi’s stories. Overly tall, mean looking smile, too long nails, black cloak and horns? Or at least hair gelled into the shape of horns.

“Oh, you’re back,” Riku replied stepped away from the empty window frame. No matter where he looked, inside or out, everything was barren and abandoned. Falling apart to put it nicely.

“A tone like that and one would think you didn’t want any help,” the woman, witch, said. Out of the corner of his eye Riku watched as she started to stroke the ball on top of her cane. Staff? Wand? 

“When you said you had things to sort out I though you’d be away longer.”

“Sweet child,” she replied, sickly sweet, “once you’ve mastered the Darkness, travelling between worlds take little more then a blink of the eye.” Her smile grew.

Not that Riku noticed.

A blink of the eye huh?

It would be so easy, so quick to find him again. To find them.

“Master the Darkness?”

“Your friends must be so scared and alone. How dreadful. Why it doesn’t bear thinking...”

“You’ll still help me, right?” Riku asked, uncaring about interrupting her. Turning around, away from the dusty table he’d been leaning against, he watched the last of a glare melt off her face. Back into a smile.

So, Maleficent didn’t like being interrupted. Or questioned. Good to know.

“We have a deal. You help me and I’ll help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some themes of this chapter were inspired by Polarspaz wonderful comics. Here's the link and please check out her wonderful comics: https://polarspaz.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

“Let’s do this again Luna.”

“Sora please, stop rocking the gondola.”

“Sorry but its just, there’s so much too see, look at that one. Who’s that one of?” Sora asked pointing towards one of the countless statues surrounding them.

“The Song of Siren; A priestess of Leviathan who, during the Solheim Era, was said to have silenced Leviathan’s Wrath,” their gondolier and tour guide explained.

“Wow, so pretty. What about that one?”

“The Maiden Lakshmi; a Lesser Astral invoked for matters of health and wealth. Most young woman, mothers to be and homeless people prey to her.”

“Hey, wait, stop, what about, aw we passed it,” Sora cried falling back onto his seat. His body rocked along with the boat and he tried not to smile as Luna grabbed both sides of their long boat. He tried not to look at the green tint to her face.

“Unfortunately, young Sir, we have arrived at your destination. Please enjoy your visit at Maagho; it is one of Altissia’s finest restaurants. And young miss, may I suggest some ginger to settle your stomach.”

“Thank you,” Luna replied, gently stepped off the gondola before Sora could jump off. She carefully fished out enough gil to pay the man. “And thank you for answering his questions. I know he can get a bit…”

“But of course. This beautiful city is a place of culture and history. It is good to encourage young minds. And your brother will fit in wonderfully,” the man replied before welcoming his new customers.

Luna smiled before watching how Sora kept turning around, still trying to take everything in at once. Gently leading him Luna made her way towards the bar in the centre of the room. Compared to the midday sun outside Maagho was cool and quiet. The hustle and bustle replaced with the sound of gentle music and lapping water. Luna could easily see how this place was one of the most popular places in Altissia.

“Welcome to Maagho; our soup of the day is Fagioli e castagne and we have a range of selective wines.” From behind the bar and open kitchen an older gentleman place two glasses of water as they took their seats.

“This place is amazing.”

“Yes, it is just like my mother described it,” Luna replied.

“Ah, a second generation of patronage. Every restaurateur’s goal.”

“My mother wrote in her diaries about how you kept taking over her kitchens. She also mentioned how picky Reggie could be. For someone who liked to fish one would expect them to like the taste of fish.”

The man smiled as she started to speak. “Reggie?” he whispered, freezing on the spot before looking up in shock.

“Hello again Weskham,” she said with a gentle smile.

“Lunafreya,” he murmured, his eyes widening. “As I live and breathe.” He placed his dishcloth onto the bar. Having a quick look around he made sure no one else was close by. Customer or staff member. “So, the rumours are true. No wonder security has…” Weskham trailed off, turning to look at Luna’s companion. “Then is…”

“That’s right,” Luna quietly replied. She kept her head lowered, not wanting anyone to recognise her face. 

“I’m Sora, nice to meet you.”

Weskham smiled at the teenager. The boy looked human; two eyes, two ears, one set of teeth, ten fingers. No horn like growths or scales or glow. Perfectly human. Perfectly normal. Not even the Astrals themselves had perfected such human-like appearances. The boy could pass as a regular human. He was human.

Just one who happened to appear from thin air.

And fell from the sky.

And survived hitting water with enough force to shatter bones.

Weskham, like most people, had seen the clips on the news. And watched it again online. And he could remember his science classes and Crownsguard training enough to know that nothing would survive such a fall.

Let alone be up and walking two days later.

“I can guess why you’re here,” he started to say, placing some fruit tarts ‘on the house’ before them.

“I apologise for putting you in this position.”

“There are only a handful of ways to leave Altissia, let alone Tenebrae. Already the Empire has increased patrols around the dock and train stations.”

“Have they…” she trailed off, unwilling to finish the thought. Sora looked between them; she wondered if he understood what they were taking about. How peaceful and serene his home sounded.

“It’s likely. Tensions were already increasing the last few weeks and word has it the patrols have been capturing demons instead of culling again. It won’t be long until they start another aggressive attack on Lucis.”

“I’m sorry,” Luna whispered. A hand drifted to rest over her chest. Once again it let like part of her heart was breaking. Shattering for all the innocent people losing their lives. All because of one man’s fear and jealousy.

The three of them sat in silence. The chatter of the other patrons and staff, the sound of lapping water, all washing over them.

“It’ll be hard, sneaking out of Altissia. And once you reach Lucis soil it’ll be even harder to reach Insomnia itself,” Weskham said after a few minutes of silence and deep thought.

“Thank you,” Sora replied.

Weskham smiled in return. “Don’t thank me just yet.” He spared a minute to wonder how two strangers, from different places, different worlds, could look so similar as they smiled.

 

In the end it was decided that they would wait for nightfall. Weskham left his restaurant in his staff’s hands, declaring urgent family business. Instead he took the pair of visitors up an almost hidden stairway to his home. Through the open windows they could hear the noise of the restaurant and passing tourist.

His first order of business was to make a series of phone calls. Luna kept Sora entertained as he talked to ‘old friends.’

Weskham tried not to think about what sort of backwards world had no such thing as phones, let alone mobiles. While Sora’s awe over technology was cute, he dreaded to think how Luna kept him from being noticed.

He sincerely hoped that Sora wouldn’t be eaten alive, so to speak, by Reggie’ court of vultures.

Phone calls finished he watched Sora watching Luna practise using a forgotten broom. He tried not to wince at her poor form, the way she held the wood too loosely. He could easily guess that she was self-taught, or at least, that her teacher was not around often.

Or did not survive long enough to teach more than the very basics.

Unclenching his teeth, he set about correcting her. Glad that he still remembered the hours he spent watching Cid train or berate Reggie when he used a spear.

He ignored the way Luna lit up as he corrected her.

The way her eyes watered slightly.

After all, in an ideal world, she would have learnt all this at her mother’s knee. The way all past Oracles learnt.

As the sun started to set a warm meal was brought up to them by his concerned staff. As Sora ate with enthusiasm, Weskham regaled them with stories from his past. After all, if Sora knew all of Reggie’s past embarrassment, he’d have nothing to fear. Once Clarus knew what was going on he’d become even more overbearing in his duty.

After their meal Weskham took a moment to leave the room. He left the pair to enjoy the music drifting into his home while he opened a closet. One he had forced himself to ignore for years. There was no lock on it, nor was it pushed into a corner of a spare bedroom. Even years after he left Reggie’s service, he could still access his kings magic, summoning weapons directly from his Armiger.

Opening the wooden doors, he stared at the relic within it.

Carefully mounted metal reflected the lights outside.

Hidden away the weapon was still as good as new.

Every week for the past few years he’d dedicated hours to carefully maintain the weapon. The spear; Cid’s spear.

Cid’s prize and joy. That the man lost in a cheap bet.

“He never did forgive me for winning it back,” Weskham mused. Cid would properly still not forgive him, even now, years later. “Stubborn old cot.”

Picking up the spear he gave it one last look over. Still has good as new. Still sharp enough to split a hair. Looking back in the closet he glanced over the other weapons. A few handguns and clips. A pair daggers. Different size switch blades. And one beautiful short sword.

Although travelling was safer during the day, he had first-hand experience at how dangerous life was outside protected city and town walls.

A spear and whoever Reggie sent as escort wouldn’t be enough to keep them both safe. And the way Sora watched Luna training was more than ideal curiosity. Weskham had watched the way Sora’s hands twitched as he’d corrected Luna, the small nods as Sora paid attention.

It wouldn’t surprise him if Sora tried to help any battle they came across.

The kid reminded him of Cor too much.

Picking up one of the smaller daggers he gave it a swing. Light enough for undeveloped muscles to wield but strong enough not to shatter in a fight. It would have to do, anything else would be too heavy for the kid.

Looking out the window he stared at the night sky. Not a cloud in sight. The new moon would mean calm waters. “Time to bring out the old girl.”


	7. Chapter 7

Even in the dead of night Altissia was awake. People still dinned in well-lit restaurants. Gondolier’s pushed sleepy couples down lamp lit canals. Music drifted from small balconies and large performance halls. Artists created new works of art under the stars for starry eyes tourists.

And tired guards tried not to fall asleep at their posts.

Sora was just happy that they were not patrolling again.

To Sora, Altissia was like home; but different. The lapping water reminded him of waves gently crashing against sand. The different music echoing around him reminded him of lively performances in the plaza back home. The taste of salt in the air made him think back to the times he manged to dunk Riku.

Riku had promised he’d win the next round a few days ago.

“Was it only a few days ago?” Sora wondered aloud. Sitting on the edge of the pier he kicked his bare feet in the cold water. “Everything happened so quickly.”

“Are you okay?” Luna asked turning towards him.

“Yea, just thinking,” he replied.

“It’s hard to believe how alive Altissia is at one in the morning,” she commented as they watched Weskham fuel a tiny speedboat.

“Back on the Island everyone would be asleep hours ago. Gotta wake up early to catch the best fish and stuff.”

“Alas tourists break their schedule while on holiday. And while the customers are awake so are businesses,” Weskham called out.

“I still don’t understand why we couldn’t have use one of those ferries. Didn’t you mention before that that’s what people normally use to get between here and Lucis?” Sora asked.

“I did,” Luna replied before Weskham interrupted her.

“The Governor has closed the terminals. The news reports have been claiming it’s because of unusual underwater activity. But…”

“Leviathan still sleeps,” Luna replied.

“The water hasn’t retreated and it isn’t very choppy,” Sora added crossing his arms with a frown.

“Which means Niflheim is behind it. They most likely believed that you would come here. I just can’t work out if they closed the ferries because they’re on their way or…”

“Or if they are already here,” Luna finished closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself as if trying to give herself a hug.

“It’ll be okay Luna,” Sora stated jumping up. He grabbed his shoes and throw them into the boat. “I promise.”

Both adults couldn’t help but smile at the teenager. His optimism was refreshing. Luna couldn’t help but hope that Eos wouldn’t destroy it somehow. After all, Sora had already hold her just how different their worlds were. She just prayed that Carbuncle, at least, would protect him.

“The Hunter’s haven’t reported any MT’s yet in Altissia,” Weskham replied, “so I think we’ll be safe for a while yet. But best not to test the Astrals just yet.” He held a hand out towards her, allowing her to carefully step onto his little old boat.

There were no royal insignia or signs to tell who used to own it. But to Weskham there were hints and reminders hidden in the details. The initials the Brat had craved in a fit of boredom. A forgotten tackle Reggie left behind. And a dent the Oaf had made while drunk.

Weskham slowly steered the speedboat down back canals, glad he kept the engine in good condition. Thankfully no windows were open nor lit by the water level, leaving him to only worry about the people high above. He tried to stay away from the open walkways and courtyards people used to take pictures.

All the while he tried to think of the best way out of Altissia waters. After all there was only one real way in and out of Altissia by water. And no doubt Niflheim had airships waiting passed the rocky islands.

Waiting for unsuspecting ships.

Within minutes the group found themselves exiting the maze of canals. Sending one last prayer off Weskham steered the boat passed the closed ferry terminal. He cursed under his breath as he spotted someone walking towards a pier.

The radio crackled to life.

“Unidentified vassal, Altissia waters are off limits. Stop or ease too or we will fire upon you.”

Without him having to say anything Luna pulled Sora down to hide in the shadows. He was so glad that Luna had forgone the regal white favoured by past Oracles. She’d have stood out in a heartbeat otherwise.

“Unidentified vassal, this is your last warming. Ease too or you _will_ be fired upon.”

Slowly increasing the throttle, the boat picked up speed. As they approached the last pier Weskham saw more and more movement in the darkness.

Above the guard house a spotlight turned on.

He swore as a row of shiny MT’s appeared. Their guns reflected the light.

“MT’s, stay low,” he ordered. He couldn’t hear any of the naval patrol boats and prayed that the Governor was making another nuisance of herself. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the rifles being brought up and readied.

“Luna you did take the Cinnarizine I gave you?”

“Yes?” she replied from the foot-well.

“Then just keep your eyes closed. And I’m sorry about this.”

Before Luna could have a chance to reply he pushed the throttle as far as it could go. The engine roared, the sound echoing across the expanse of water. The wake rose behind them, while the MT’s started to fire. Bullets rained down all around them, most thankfully hitting water or sailing passed.

Someone tried to shout down the radio before he turned it off.

The speedboat almost capsized as he turned towards the Gates of Altissia. On a normal day he would spend a minute to admire every passing statue but with the sound of passing bullets crashing around he ignored every one.

He was sure Luna would offer prayers towards the idols of her ancestors.

Within minutes they reached open waters. He couldn’t hear anything over the roar of the engine. His white knuckled hands refused to leave the wheel. Above them the sky remained clear. Just enough light from the stars and moon to steer by.

He wanted to fish out a coin from his pocket. To offer a wish towards Bismarck for safety.

Steering between the jutting rocky islands, he wondered if they should wait out for morning.

Or risk sinking because of the lack of light.

“You both okay?” he asked turning down the throttle.

“That was… so scary.”

“I’m going to be sick,” Luna moaned, tossing aside her dignity and decorum. Leaning over the edge she hurled into the ocean. Above them gulls screamed. The waters gently lapped at the side of the boat.

“Who’d have guessed the Oracle can get sea sick?” he joked.

“I’m still human,” she moaned before being sick again.

“You just have to sway with the boat Luna. Oh, and look out at the horizon,” Sora replied trying to hold her hair away from her face.

Weskham passed back a brown paper bag. Sparing a glance behind him he decided to pass back all the paper bags. “It’s not like the Oaf will ever step foot back on here,” he muttered.

 

The sky was slowly starting to turn pale when the Lucis soil came into view. The rocky cliffs of Cape Caem seemed to glow in the dawn light. High above them the lighthouse beam they’d been using to steer by disappeared. Weskham smiled in relief as a cave drifted into view.

The trip was nerve wreaking; even years later knowing he was being chased by Niffs brought a cold sweat out. After leaving Reggie to spy in Altissia he’d never thought he’d have to experience this again.

“I’m still saying it’s weird not having more islands.”

Weskham smiled at the pout he could hear in Sora’s voice. The teenager had been nit-picking for hours now, all in an attempt to distract Luna. Even staying at the horizon hadn’t helped her much. At first, she had tried to teach him more about Eos, before trying to explain the concept of magic but the level of concentration only caused her to vomit once more.

“There are more island countries but they’re on the other side of Lucis,” Luna groaned in reply.

“Land ahoy,” he said quickly interrupting.

“Thank the Astrals,” Luna replied.

With years of practice it was easy for Weskham to manoeuvre around the corals, stalactites and stalagmites inside the cave. He manged to keep the boat steady as it tried to rock in the rougher waters.

“Need a hand?” Sora asked, still bare foot but moving to pick up coiled ropes.

“Very generous of you Sora,” he replied.

Sora helped moor the boat with the ease of experience. With minutes they disembarked onto the rotting wooden dock. To his dismay he discovered that the lift had been left to rust, meaning they to climb up by hand. For Sora the task was over within minutes while Weskham and Luna found it much, much harder.

By the time they had reached the ground floor both had blistered hands and were covered in sweat. For a minute Luna even wished she was back out on the boat. She’d rather have a nauseous stomach than bleeding palms and an ache down to her bones.

Not to mention the sweat saturating her clothes.

“Umm, were you expecting someone?” Sora asked while he and Luna tried to catch their breath. “Coz there’s someone walking up the path outside?”

In an instant Luna pulled Sora away from the window he was peering from. While she dragged him behind some discarded barrels Weskham pulled out a handgun he had found in a safe on the docks. He was amazing and thankful that the safe hadn’t rusted all the way through.

And for Clarus’s old paranoia.

Flicking off the safety he crouched behind the metal doors. Peeping out the reinforced window he brought up the gun. He couldn’t make who it was, their face hidden by the hood of a ratty looking sweatshirt.

He closed his eyes.

Took a steady breath.

And kicked open the door.

“Freeze!”

He heard breaking crystal.   

A blue glow suddenly blinded him.

There was a sword resting against his throat.

“It’s been a long time Brat.”

The Brat grunted at him. Without lowing his gun, he waited. A gull screamed above him.

“Hello Weskham,” Cor replied in a monotone voice.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten all those manner’s I taught you?” Weskham smiled as they both put away their weapons. His was tucked back into his waistband after putting the safety back on. Cor’s disappeared into nothing along with the sound of breaking crystal. Again.

“So cool,” Sora cried in awe. “How’d you do that? Where’d it go?” he asked peering around Luna.

Her shoulders rose slightly behind him, as if she was trying to apologised to him. For a second Weskham was remind of Luna’s father and his ‘what can you do’ attitude.

“Lady Lunafreya, and you must be…”

“I’m Sora, was that magic? Can I learn to do that?”

“Hello Cor,” Luna quickly said before Sora could ask more questions.

“His Majesty sends his regards,” Cor nodded towards Weskham before turning towards Luna, “and is waiting for you. Hostilities are breaking out again, otherwise he’d be here himself.”

“I understand. Will you be taking us to Insomnia alone?” Luna asked standing tall. She quickly regained her noble bearing, even while dressed as a commoner.

“No, a Kingsglaive is waiting with the vehicles. His Majesty asks you wear these,” Cor replied pulling two small boxes from nowhere. “They contain trackers in case the worst is to happen on the trip back.”

Luna carefully took the boxes, opening them to reveal two broaches. She carefully handed one over to Sora who copied as she attached hers to her hood. “A good idea,” she replied.

Cor carefully turned towards his old friend and frowned. It had been years since they had last seen each other, rarely sending coded postcards or letters. He wanted to spend more time with Weskham, one of the few people who believed in the runt he used to be. And still found the time and energy to make sure he was looking after himself. 

“Airships have been spotted out at sea. And the Atlassian Naval Forces have been deployed,” Cor said after a few minutes of silence.

“Been thinking of having a little holiday the last few months,” Weskham mused aloud. He looked around the old lookout. The view was just as spectacular as he remembered. The grass and foliage just as lush. Sure, the little old farmhouse in the distance looked like it needed some work, but it would do for a few weeks. Until things calmed down back home.

“Could always…”

“No,” Weskham quickly replied, cutting off anything else Cor was about to say. “While those bridges weren’t brunt, some things can’t be taken back.”

“I understand.” The solemn expression on Cor’s face said everything.

Weskham had watched this boy grow up, had practically helped raised him himself.

“I’m proud of you, Cor,” Weskham said as he watched him lead Luna and Sora away.


	8. Chapter 8

Sora was having the time of his life. The wind screamed around them. The powerful engine between his legs rumbled so much he could feel it in his chest. Keeping a death grip on the handlebar behind him resisted the urge the throw his arms out.

Then and there he decided motorbikes were clearly the best invention ever.

Turning his head slightly he looked at Luna. Because of the helmet she was also wearing, he couldn’t make out her expression. But from the way she held onto the Kingsglaive, the way she was trying to bury into them, Sora guessed she wasn’t too keen on bikes.

The landscape flew passed them, giant beasts roaming the plains. Beasts bigger than the whales back home he swore.    

He had to find a way to get Riku to see this. Maybe find a way to get a photo or something. Or maybe a really realistic sketch like the ones covering Kairi’s bedroom walls. No doubt Kairi would love them, as big and majestic looking as they were. Above them strange rock formations arch across the roads, and for a second Sora though he saw people climbing on them.

Around them the scenery seemed to be changing again as they approached yet another tunnel cut into rock. Sora braced himself for the change in air pressure. The screaming wind seemed louder for a brief second before it felt like it just stopped. The flashes of orange light above them wasn’t enough to stop bubbling puddles of black.

Sora held his breath yet again as a long bony hand seemed to try to crawl out of it. His heart jumped into his throat at the sight of grey flesh. For a brief second, he felt relief; it wasn’t one of the monsters from home. That tried to destroy his home. That tried to hurt his friends and family.

It was just a demon.

Just a demon that someone would come by and ‘dispatch,’ as Cor had said. While Sora didn’t fully understand where the demons came from or why they only came out when it was dark, Cor had made it sound like they weren’t anything to worry about.

Like the demons where just some pest that you had to watch out for.

Although the man didn’t answer his question of why more people didn’t just deal with them. Why Hunters had to be called instead of just whipping out a weapon and dispatch it then and there.

Some things were just so confusing here.

They burst into sunlight. Sora felt like he stepped into another world. Again. The seagulls were gone. The ocean breeze left on the other side of the tunnel. Gone where the massive rock structures and forest behind metal fences. In the distance he could make out a blur of buildings, far, far across an open basin circled by distant mountains. In the very middle sat an expanse of water; like a puddle reflecting the sky.

“Wow,” he said watching everything speed passed.

He felt like he’d just stepped into picture.

He’d never seen anything like this before. Nowhere before had he seen so many different places so close to each other. Tenebrae, Altissia, Destiny Islands; each as different as could be. None of them had anything on Lucis.

This place, this Duscae, was amazing.

He really hoped that he could come back here. With Riku and Kairi and his family. He was sure that they would love it. Everything was so different. The trees, the grass, the rocks. Even the air, so thick and damp and warm.

Looking away Sora finally noticed other cars. Speeding coloured dots in the distance. As the air grew more and more warm Sora started to become restless. He ached to move, to flex his fingers and wipe away the trailing sweat down his back.

How could Cor and the Kingsglaive stand to wear all that black? Didn’t they know that dark colours could cause heatstroke? That it absorbed heat and light? Silly mainlanders.

He really hoped they wouldn’t pass out. Especially at the speeds they were going.

After what felt like hours Sora noticed the bike start to slow down. The heavy vibration started to ease off. Around them tall trees shaded the road, small metal barriers lining it instead of the tall fencing. Sora lost count of the number of rusting cars they’d passed, birds watching their passing. He tried not to think about the random rundown wood shacks either.

Thankfully the strange concrete lay-by wasn’t empty. Swinging his leg over Sora hopped off and went to help Luna hobble off hers.

“This place is amazing,” Sora all but gushed as he lifted his helmet off. “What where those things by the water?”

“You mean the Catoblepas?” the 'Glaive asked taking off their helmet.

“Catoblepas, wow; oh, I’m Sora by the way.”

“Crowe Altius, Magi Division, Kingsglaive,” she replied with a nod. “And no need to introduce our VIP.”

Beside her Luna nodded her own greeting, still looking green around the gills to Sora. Looking around Sora noticed Cor heading towards them with a frown. Sparing another glance at Luna, he decided to ask if one of the other pit stoppers had something to help her. Within minutes he was directed towards an elderly woman selling things out of her truck.

“What a lovely accent,” she crooned.

“Um, thanks, I think.”

“So polite as well. Now let me guess, Tenebrae?”

“Huh?”

“No, maybe Altissia? No, no, Southern Accordo, I’m sure.”

“Er,” Sora tried to answer.

“Hmm, no, you don’t sound refined enough. Sathersea perhaps?”

“Excuse me miss, but do you have any…”

“Miss?” the woman said, quickly interrupting anything else he was going to say. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

“Sorry ma’am.”

“That’s better. Honestly if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were another of those dirty Galahdians. You look dark enough to pass as one,” before the rude old lady could say anything else another bystander stormed up to them.

“What’d you say about my people?” the second old lady asked, slamming her hand down.

“You heard me.” Inching away Sora didn’t know whether to watch them or try and find some crackers for Luna’s stomach.

“Say it again, I dare ya, coward.”

“How dare you, you filthy Islander. Coming here and stealing everything. Rats the lot of you.”

“Stealing? Stealing what?”

“Jobs. Homes. Money. The king’s divine magic.”

“Oh, ho that’s rich coming from you. I know for a fact these wares came from the back of a truck.”

“It’s MY truck.”

“And everyone this side of Nebulawood knows your brat stole _it_ and everything you’re trying to sell.”

“How dare you, you, you inked bedswerver.”

“That’s rich coming from a gobermouch.”

“King Mors should have left your Ramuh damned island to be destroyed.”

“My people bleed and died to protect you gnashgab. If it wasn’t for us your precious wall would’ve fallen years ago.”

“Oi Sora,” Crowe called out. Flinching back from the bickering old women Sora sighed in relief; for a moment he felt like more than just words were going to be thrown about. “Come on, they’ll be at it for a while long and we have places to be.”

“I don’t… what just happened?” he asked rubbing the back of his head.

“Racism at its finest.”  

“Huh? But they both seemed so nice,” he replied. Crowe smiled slightly before gently pulling him away.

“Word of advice kiddo just because something looks nice on the outside doesn’t mean it is on the inside.”

“Trouble with the locals?” Cor asked as the duo quickly approached.

“Just the usual Marshall,” Crowe quickly passed Sora back his helmet. “Any new word?”

“Blockage at the Northern Tunnel. Southern Pass under heavy guard.”

“Shit,” she replied. “Any drops?”

“A fleet coming up from the Cygillan Ocean. Both light and heavy weight airships. Intel thinks they’re bringing something big.”

“Sir, there’s no way we’ll get the packages to Insomnia before nightfall. Any risks of a ‘Glaive strike?” Crowe waited with baited breath. She swore again once Cor gave a small nod. Looking between them Luna quietly wrapped an arm around Sora. She felt awful at how grateful she was for his confusion.

“This is all my fault.”

“No,” Cor quickly replied. “One way or another something was going to give. You being here is making it happen quicker.”

“But still,” she tried to retort.

“But nothing.”

“Marshal’s right My Lady. You just worry about what to say to the King once we get to Insomnia. We’ll deal with getting you there.”  

That said they quickly mounted the motorbikes and raced for the Southern Pass. It wasn’t long before they were joined by more and more cars. They swerved between the slowing cars until they were the only ones moving. Looking through the passing windows Sora watched as the passengers became bored and irate. Soon the sound of car horns became all he could hear, along with men swearing.

Sora felt as Cor slowed down the bike. Ahead of them he could just make out a rock face with a large tunnel cut through it. But unfortunately, the way through was blocked by sheets of metal. Something large and bipetal stood on either side of the metal sheets. Standing up behind Cor, Sora could easily see the men in the strange metal amour lining up. His heart jumped into his throat as he watched someone in their car try to argue with another man in an even more imposing uniform.

As the uniformed man raised a hand to wave around three of the armoured men raised their guns. A woman somewhere ahead of them started to scream.

Without saying a word Cor took the lead and turned down an empty side road.

Looking back Sora watched as one of the armoured men turned their head to watch them.

Cor led the way deep into the surrounding woods. The tarmac road turning into little more than a dirt track. The large trees created a thick cover of foliage, hiding them from any of the passing airships above them. As the day had dragged on the rumble of engines had become more and more common.

It was clear now that the Empire knew they were somewhere on Lucian soil.

Cor directed the bikes around a sudden bend and stopped.

“I told you, I bloody well told you,” a shill voice shouted from up on a rock outcrop.

“Ah shut you mouth,” someone else called out from under a smoking car hood.

“You wanker, shoulda listened to me.”

“I’ll listen to you when Titan grows wings and calls me an Astral.”

“Ifrit kiss your dick.”

“At least I have one. Miss Cindy took one look at yours and decided her fingers are better.”

The man on the glowing outgrow shrieked in outrage before jumping off. The man, little older than Luna at a guess leaped towards the raised hood. Sora had to wonder if the second man was used to the other one’s mood as he quickly jolted backwards. Seconds later the hood slammed down under the first’s weight.

The noise echoed around the clearing. Before the second man restarted the shouting. “You little piece of Voretooth droppings.”

Sora flinched as the engine dropped from the bottom of the wrecked car.

“Hey.” The new voice caused both men to stop. They turned, sneer at the ready towards the group.

“Oi, who do you think you are?” one of the asked.

Sora was pulled back by Luna as Cor removed his helmet. In an instant both men stood up straight and tried to look more presentable. Sora smiled under his helmet as both men kept whispering Cor’s name in amazement.

“We need to get rid of these bikes,” he said in a monotone voice.

“Cor mate look at those beauties,” one of them muttered.

“Miss Cindy would like em you reckon?”

“Got any supplies to trade for them?” Cor asked.

“Got a potion?”

From where he stood Sora watched as Cor crossed his arms. From under his leather jacket the muscles in his arms became more pronounced. “You’re Hunter’s aren’t you?” he asked them with a frown.

“We are?”

“We are,” the other quickly replied, elbowing the other. “That means we need our supplies. Can’t just go round giving them out willynilly.”

“You seem to misunderstand us,” Crowe drawled removing her own helmet and stepping closer.

“Oh, ah, well, um,” they stammered once they caught sight of her Kingsglaive emblem.

“Glad you understand,” she replied with a smile that showed her teeth.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Standing on the cliffs used as a natural boarder between Duscae and Leide, Luna felt like crying. Her legs and bum were still stiff from riding a motorbike. And her arms and shoulders burned from climbing the mountain they stood on. Looking below it was easy to ignore the sting and bleeding in her palms.

“Damn Niflheim,” Crowe whispered. With a flick of her hands and the sound of shattering crystal she summoned a knife.

For once Sora ignored the magic next to him.

From below them the sound of gunfire and screams filled the air.

Flashes of different coloured lights.

“We have to help them…” Luna trailed off, her heart in her throat.

“How?” Cor asked. “They’re out numbered and out gunned.”

“Nifls must have discovered the ‘Glaive Training Barrack,” Crowe swore under her breath. “Squads were sent out weeks ago for basic field training. They were only given enough supplies to last until tomorrow.”

“But I thought Leide was protected by the crystal still?” Luna asked sadly.

“It’s meant to be. Something must have happened to it,” Crowe answered her.

“Forget it for now. From what I can see Niflheim hasn’t stretch too far yet. If we do this right, we can stop them here.”

“Yes Sir,” Crowe gave him a salute. “Permission to warp strike?”

“Granted.”

Without another word Crowe threw herself forward. Leaping off the cliff. Once her body started to free fall, she tossed her kukris towards one of the Magitek soldiers.

“You two stay here,” Cor ordered.

“But we can help,” Sora tried to reply.

“No. Stay.” He pointed towards a cloud of dust in the distance. “Reinforcements are on the way. You two stay hidden. More drop ships could arrive anytime.” That said he turned away and jumped off the edge.

“But…”

“They're trained soldiers Sora. We’d just get in the way,” Luna gently replied.

“But we can help fight too.”

 

Crowe was in her element. She materialised above a Sniper. Blade pointed down. The weight of her body helped to cut through the metal helmet. Smashing into what would be a brain. But there was no blood. No brain matter. Just black wisps.

She rolled off the crumpled Sniper. Still crouched she ham-stringed an Axeman. Left leg. Right leg. Then another to the back of its neck as it dropped. She changed her hold on the dagger. Took a throwing stance. Gathered magic in her other hand. Deep breath.

And toss.

Two Battery Soldiers collapsed. Once from a knife in the back of its head. The other from lightening dancing through it.

The Trainee the trio were approaching picked up his dropped weapon. “Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Glaive Altius, you good?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Report,” Crowe ordered picking up her weapon and gathering more magic to the tips of her fingers.

“Six casualties and four fatalities so far. We were in Balouve Mines when they started to attack. Reports of unusual demon activity from the Hunters. Unsure of enemy numbers but Com’ reports drop ships likely to be incoming. Unable to locate any civilians.”

They moved in sync. Warping and slicing. Together they warped to screaming trainees. Potions were carefully rationed, only used for the worst of the injured.

Crowe kept throwing magic. Fire and Ice to blind or stop the enemy. When three or more Magitek were close together she hurled a Thunder at them. Lightening dancing from her fingers only to pass between each Magitek.

Somewhere behind her a small cheer rose up. Crowe smirked. Good to know Cor decided to help. Striding farther into the overrun compound she led the charge. “Hey Greenie, weapon?” she asked flinging two fireballs.

Two more Axemen fell down.

“Lance Ma’am.”

“Coast clear you two.” From behind a stack of crates two more trainers crept out. Once they both saw her, they gave a quick ‘Glaive salute. She took in the way one of them swayed, their eyes unfocused as blood seeped down their face.

“He concussed?” she asked the other.

“Yes Ma’am; bullet graze. I had to use all my potions to stop the bleeding.”

Crowe couldn’t help the way her eyebrow raised. “We recruiting high schoolers?” she asked.

“I’m nineteen ma’am.”

“Sure, you are Babyface,” the Trainee she first rescued replied.

Crowe sensed a story there; but before she had a chance to ask more, she heard the crack of more gunshots. Right behind her. Swearing loudly, she spun and sent out a wave of fire from both hands. The skin on her hands quickly blistered from the sudden uncontrolled heat.

A wall of blue shimmery diamonds appeared before her.

The wall shuddered under impact of a hail of bullets.

Over the roar of flames, she could just make out when the bullets stopped. Curling her fingers, she felt the magic trickle down. The spell dying into embers. Catching her breath, she took a minute to inspect the Protect spell in front of her face. Not the strongest she’d never seen.

But stronger than a fresh Trainee should be able to do.

“Magi Unit?” Crowe asked the young woman.

“Yes ma’am. Passed an aptitude test back before being kicked out my foster home.” The trainee had pencilled brows but wisps of blonde hair were escaping from under the hood. Although the young woman had green eyes her pale skin and freckles gave away her nationality.

“’Glaive Altius, looking forward to working with you.”

Feeling slightly recovered Crowe quickly decided to head towards the Com’s Tower disguised as an old water tank. Hoping that some of the trainee’s had the to sense to try and get to higher grounds. She wanted to just warp up there, but Concussed Guy was in no shape to even try carrying him. She’d seen enough 'Glaives' fall over walls and cliffs after suffering a head injury. Having on decided to stick to stealth she made Lancer Boy carry his concussed partner while she had Babyface help cast spells.

The young woman’s core wasn’t very strong yet, but her aim more than made up for it.

Carefully and quietly they made their way through the compound. Staying in the shadows they avoided the larger mixed groups of Magitek. Thankfully Crowe was able to pick up some more hiding, panicking trainees. It was clear to her that the enemy was also aiming for the Com’s tower. The number of groups they had to avoid quickly rising. Along with the numbers in each group.

She tried not to think about the quite that was settling over the compound.

She couldn’t help but think something wasn’t right.

“Where are the reinforcements?” someone asked.

“Incoming.”

“Yea but when? This rate we’re all gonna die before they get here.”

“You really think a bunch of machines are gonna kill The Immortal?”

“He’s only a man.”

“He survived the Proving Grounds. Alone.”

“Yea, yea, and they say he only lost a weapon.”

Holding up a hand Crowe waited for the group to silence. She could have sworn she head something. Taking a risk, she closed her eyes. And waited.

…

There in the distance.

She could just make it out.

A rumble.

A deep roar.

That was getting closer.

From the south.

Opening her eyes, she quickly tried to look up.

She needed to get to higher ground. But if the Com’s tower was comprised… It didn’t bare thinking about. And she couldn’t just leave the bunch of Greenies. Just then it occurred to her. Her mission. The VIP’s were still on the cliffs behind them. With little to no cover. Like sitting ducks.

“Shit. Fall back,” she quietly ordered.

“What? But ma’am,” a chorus rouse behind her.

“Not now. Fall back. All of you.”

Damn it where was Cor? Shouldn’t he have stayed with the VIP’s?

She led her trainee’s back towards the edge of the compound. Walking backwards she kept the protect spell up, the dome of magic moving with them.  Glancing back at them she ordered those with long range weapons to keep firing. Aiming at the Magitek that kept finding them. Those with close range weapons had the fun task of directing, scouting and help those unable to due to injuries. She did her most to ignore the mutters of prayers and creative swearing.

After all, no matter how harsh it sounded, they had signed up for this.

To serve and protect. Hearth and Home.

“Airship!”

“Incoming!”

She felt more than heard the blast. Cement dust bellowed around them; easily passing through the barrier. Building debris bounced off it above them. Crowe grunted under the sudden weight of the spell. Without it no doubt that attack would have crushed them.

One of the trainee’s screamed behind her.

“Keep it together,” she shouted.

“We’re gonna die.”

“Not today,” she replied, kicking someone who had collapsed in shock behind her.

“Arseholes pick an Astral and pray,” Babyface yelled throwing a much smaller ball of fire.

“Easy for you to say stupid Nilf.”

“Oi,” Crowe started to shout before being cut off by the sound of smacking flesh. The trainee’s all seemed to gasp at once. Sparing a look behind her Crowe tried not to laugh. One of the trainee’s had a bright red palm print covering his whole cheek.

Babyface still had her arm raised.

“My family is from Tenebrae you racist arsehole. The only reason I am here is to one day free Lady Lunafreya.”

“Save your breath Babyface, he’s only here coz he’s a Crownsguard hopeful.”

“If you’ve got breath for bitching, you got breath for moving. Now people,” Crowe ordered. Seeing most of the firing squad trapped under rubble Crowe dropped the spell and stumbled. “Run!” she shouted.

They rushed to follow her lead.    

Dashing pass falling debris. Jumping over rubble. Explosions echoed around them. Time seemed to crawl as the world fell around them. It felt like they couldn’t any run faster. Some Trainee’s started to warp ahead, leaving the others behind in their rush to escape, escape, escape.

After what felt like an hour, they reached the edge of the compound. The rough rock face loomed above them. Some of the trainees quickly dropped to their knees. “We’re gonna die,” one to them started to chant.

“Astrals save me,” another preyed.

“Incoming!” Lancer boy bellowed.

Without think Crowe and Babyface threw up another Protect spell. The blue crystal shield formed seconds before something landed above them. Crowe just made out dark metal before having to close her eyes.

Even behind her closed eyelids she could make out the bright light. The roar of the explosion deafened her. All she could hear was the ringing in her ears.

Once the feeling on scorching heat above her started to dissipate she opened her eyes. Beyond their protective dome everything was blackened. The surrounding buildings where little more than dust and rubble piles. Scraps of twisted metal were sticking out of the rock face and pieced the ground around them. Did Niflheim…

“Drop a bomb on us?” someone shout indigent.

“Talk about extreme,” Crowe replied trying to sound bored. As if having a bomb dropped on her head was an everyday thing.

“MT’s incoming northbound.”

“Southbound too.”

“Ma’am what do we do?” someone asked.

Looking around Crowe felt like cursing. This was why she never taught any classes. Or applied for command. “Use your brains. Can’t go north, can’t go sound, can’t go east.”

“We’re trapped.”

“What do we do?”

“We’re gonna die.”

“I don’t want to die.”

“Listen up rookies. You’re Kingsglaive now,” Crowe started to order.

“But we haven’t graduated yet?”

“After this shitstorm you are now. So, think like a ‘Glaive. We go up. Warp strike high.” Holding the shield up with one hand Crowe grabbed the concussed rookie with the other.

One by one they started to warp. She watched as blue afterimages where left behind. Each one bright enough to keep the approaching MT’s attention. She carefully kept an eye on each afterimage as they sparked above her. Each one appeared like mid-air stepping stones. Staggered by each rookie’s ability to throw their weapons and warp successfully.

She let out a sigh of relief when they all disappeared above her.

She was thankfully no one had missed their mark and fallen. The MT bullets hitting only glowing after images.

Readying her kukris, she dropped the spell and tossed it high. Her first warp appeared midway up the cliff. Her strike sturdier and her toss stronger. The second one took her above the cliff face. In the seconds it took her to start falling backwards she looked to see all the rookies kneeling safely. One started to throw up. Far below she could see how overrun the disguised town was. The compound no longer existed. Nearly every building destroyed. Only outlines left by rubble showing where people’s homes and business were.

In the distance she could see a trail of dusting incoming. To the east a massive dust storm had started.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gee Kairi, it'll be okay."

"It's not though," she whispered.

"It will be."

"How can you say that? I... I failed her," Kairi felt her eyes start to water once more. Her eyes stung, her throat was closing up again, her chest ached in a way she couldn’t describe.

"We can't save everyone Kairi."

"Why not?"

"We just..."

"It's all about the world's Order. We can't interfere with every world," Donald quickly said butting in.

"I bet Sora could have save her," Kairi whispered walking away from the strange tilting building. She still felt like she knew that weird old man. Felt like she’d seen him before. That he’d already told her how to use magic before. For some reason she was waiting for her grandmother to come rushing in to scold him. But… she didn’t have a grandmother. She knew she didn’t. Both her parents where orphans. Or were they disowned?

"How huh? How would YOU have saved her?" Donald asked crossing his arms and tapping one of his webbed foot.

"Gee Donald, no need to be so harsh on her."

"We have a job to do Goofy. We need to look for the king, not go around holding her hand and telling her everything is going to be okay. People’s lives are at risk."

"Donald! She's just a child still."

"No, no she isn't. She's a Keyblade Wielder. She became an adult the second she held its hilt."

"But even the Wielders had training before they took up their blades. King Micky told us that himself."

Donald let out one of his angry grumbles. Secretly Kairi wondered if he was swearing under his breathe. She knew some of the adults back home used to do it when around children.

"She just needs more training."

"She had a whole childhood to start training. It's not our fault if she never thought to learn how to swing a blade."

"Sora would have been a good keyblade master," Kairi muttered walking passed the arguing duck and dog. She guessed even Riku would too, if he didn’t act all… all weird. Stuck up almost.

"Sora, Sora, Sora that's all she ever talks about. Maybe if she put as much time into training…"

"Gee Donald I don't think it'd be that easy for her."

"And you! Stop letting her get away with slacking."

"Now Donald, you know better than anyone; it takes more than just training the mind. We have to let her take it at her own pace..."

"Her own pace! At this rate we'll never find the king. All the worlds will fall to darkness before she gets her act together."

"But Donald; watching your world being torn apart isn't an easy thing to do. And knowing everyone you love and care about being... you-know-what..."

"I don’t care! We have a job to do and if Kairi doesn't get her act together she's just dead-weight. Maybe we should just give the Keyblade to Leon. At least he's doing more than moping like this."

"You already tried that though Donald. It just returned to Kairi remember?"

"Maybe... maybe I should just give it away," Kairi replied, speaking up again as they approached the empty square. She knew the minute she entered the open space more of those heartless would appear. Just yesterday she was happy to be fight those, those monsters that destroyed her home, her life, her friends and family. But now... but now. "I'm such a failure," she cried falling to her knees. She'd never find Sora.

Or if she did, she just knew... just knew that he would disappear again. Vanish like he never existed.

Like Alice did.

"It'll be okay Kairi; we'll find her, just you wait. She'll be safe and sound. Gee I bet right now she’s having a great time making new friends to tell you all about.”

Donald let out another screech before storming passed her. Kairi watched as heartless started to pop up around him, only to be struck by his lightning magic. The bright lights blinded her and she could have sworn that she heard something screaming in pain. Once the magic finally died down Kairi would swear on her father’s prize piano that she could see little red hearts disappear into nothing.

Looking at the way the angry duck destroyed the heartless Kairi felt a pang of envy. A part of her, a tiny, almost childish, part of her wanted to do that. To wave her hand and shot bolts of lightning. Or spears of ice or balls of fire. There would be no way for Riku to beat her if she could use magic. Even Sora would be amazed at her.

She’d become the Queen of the Play Island.

Maybe.

Maybe she could…

Could learn magic.

Riku was dead strong.

Sora was super fast.

Maybe that could be her in. Could be where she shines.

Maybe, if she mastered magic like Donald, maybe people would stop seeing her as a princess. As someone to be left behind and protected. Maybe she didn’t have to be strong like Riku or fast like Sora.

Lifting her hands before her Kairi summoned the keyblade. The strange, lightweight weapon appeared in her hands. Sparkling flowers danced around her. Looking over the colourful weapon she couldn’t help but smile.

She could do this.

She knew she could.

She wasn’t a little girl anymore; scared and lonely and needing a nightlight.

She was a Keyblade master now.

The Keyblade Master.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up. Ahead of her Donald was throwing around more lightning. Goofy raised his shield, standing in front of her. Hiding her. As he rushed forward Kairi let out a yell. Her feet started to run forward. A flame burst to life at the end of her keyblade.

She swung her weapon. A wave of fire danced away from her. A protective wall that burned the heartless before they even noticed her.

She could do this.

“I’ll find you Sora. I promise,” she said to herself.

 

How dare she.

Something black and ugly bubbled inside him.

First, she took his best friend.

Then, she took _his_ raft.

And now…

Now she takes _his_ keyblade?

How dare she?

Who did she think she was?

Was she going to steal everything from him?

Did she want his fam… his… his guardians as well?

Did she want his life?

Looking down he stared at his bloodied palms. Crescent shaped wounds cut deep into his palm. Trying to let out a calming breathe he wiped the blood onto his trousers. He made a promise to Sora about his temper once.

He knew he shouldn’t let _her_ get to him.

Sora was still _his_ best friend. Sora said so himself.

Glancing back up Riku scoffed at the scene below him. By the looks of it Kairi wasn’t even trying to look for Sora. Some friend she was.

“I’ll find you Sora. I promise. And then we can follow our dreams.” Smiling to himself Riku turned away. Leaving Kairi to her new friends. To him it seemed she was good at that. At finding people to befriend. And then leaving them; for new friends.

Walking into another brightly lit district Riku couldn’t help but stare all around. This place… was so different from the Islands. The buildings surrounding him were lit up, hiding the stars in the night sky. He couldn’t help but stare at all the different ads, at the strange clothes and shop displays. Even the lack of people was amazing.

He bet him and Sora could have a shouting competition and no one would be bothered.

For a minute Riku wondered if he should go find that witch. That Maleficent. When she brought him here through that dark tunnel, he had been kind of impressed. And she had promised to teach him how to do that. But there was something about her. Something that he just couldn't quite trust.

He hadn’t meant to ditch her so quickly.

And he did promise Sora that he’d work on his trust issues.

But she made it so easy.

“Guess I’ll go try and find her,” and no doubt have to listen to another monologue. “The things I do for you Sora,” he muttered looking into another store window.

“Riku?”

Hearing his name, he quickly turned around. Walking up the stone steps behind him was a stranger. A stranger that knew his name.

“Who are you?” he asked stepping back.

“I am… Leon,” the scared man replied.

“I bet you are.”

“Excuse me?” ‘Leon’ replied tilting his head oddly.

“Normal people don’t think about their names.”

“Kairi was right; you are very rude.”

And it always come back to her. To Kairi. Frowning he turned away, ready to walk away. To leave.

“Look, do you need something? I’m busy.” He refused to ask how this… Leon knew Kairi.

“I met her recently,” the man said, as if replying Riku’s unasked question. “She’s looking for you.”

“I already saw her,” ‘using my Keyblade’ he wanted to say aloud.

“Where are you going? It’s dangerous out here.”

The dark feeling was growing. Biting the inside of his cheek Riku resisted the urge to curse at the annoying man. “What do you want? I have things to do.”

“You’re looking for him, aren’t you? Sora?”

“Of course, I am. He’s my best friend.” Quickly spinning around to glare at him Riku bit back another curse. His eyes darted upwards and he couldn’t help the frown growing on his face.

Looks like I’m out of time. Stupid Diablo, he screamed in the privacy of his own head. The crow perched above them cawed loudly. No doubt attracting the attention of some heartless.

“I’ve got to go,” Riku muttered turning back to walk away. He saw the beginnings of a dark portal opening before him.

“Riku, we will keep our—wait! Stop!”

As he stepped into the portal, Riku spared a quick glance behind. Just in time to see the unnerving man rush towards the closing portal.


	11. Chapter 11

“Raise Protect!”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Melee Unit, hold,” Crowe bellowed.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Range Unit, defensive manoeuvres.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Magi Unit, deploy Firestorm.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

From beneath the protective blue dome Sora watched as dark clouds appeared above them. The sound of thunder rumbled above them but there were no flashes of lightening. Only licks of bright red flames peaking between the clouds. The air stunk of ash and fist sized flakes floated down towards them.

To the south another explosion echoed. Quickly followed by a plume of thick smoke.

“Found Cor,” one of the uniformed young adults muttered before nearly choking on the thick air.

The airships that had been hovering above them were lost in the smoke. Their bone deep rumbling lost in the roar of the firestorm. Until suddenly flames explored above them. Nothing but a massive ball of fire and melting slag.

Sora tried to cover his ears and close his eyes. But it did nothing to protect him from the sudden silence and white light.

He couldn’t see anything.

He couldn’t hear anything.

He couldn’t even feel anything. The raising heat that had been becoming more and more uncomfortable vanished.

Huddling close to the ground Sora decided he really, really, didn’t want to be here. That he’d much rather face another monsoon or a hurricane. Even a tsunami.

At least he knew what do to do then.

But this?

This…hell?

“I want to go home.”

Slowly he could start to hear a distant ringing noise. The high pitch of it caused him to flinch. Arms tightened their hold around him. Rapidly blinking he peered around.

The dome was still around them. The sky was covered in thick black clouds as far as he could see. For a second, he wondered if he was back on the Island. Back home.

But no. He was still here, watching hell erupt around him as Luna all but clung to him.

Coughing Sora turned to look around. To the north the massive dust clouds had vanished. But to the southeast he could easily make out more and more airships heading towards them. As he watched, some of the airships started to tilt strangely. To him it looked like they were… almost pulling something. Dragging something even.

As he watched two of the airships suddenly dropped.  Like rocks. Two more explosions echoed around them. He could feel the earth shake beneath his hands and feet.

“It’s okay,” someone prayed behind him.

“It’s not over yet,” Crowe muttered getting back up onto her knees.

“What are they… dragging?” Luna asked softly, never looking away from the airships slowly approaching.

“No idea. But knowing Niflheim, it’s nothing good,” Crowe replied.

While everyone was busy staring forward Sora couldn’t help but feel a sense of Deja Vu. For some reason he could feel his heart jump a beat. Something… something was going to happen soon. Very soon.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

His hand crept into his hoodie pouch. He held onto the dagger he was gifted. With his ears still faintly ringing he could just about hear something. Frowning he closed his eyes again. The sound… was familiar.

Like bubbles.

Popping.

Under water.

A sound of home.

And it was coming from behind them.

Snapping open his eyes he turned his head. No one else appeared to have to heard it; Luna and the Kingsglaives stared ahead of them, looks of horror dawning on their faces. Crouching lower he tried to peer past the Glaives legs.

There.

Just past the shimmering blue dome. A black puddle. Just like back home. But there was something different about it. The liquid moved different, faster almost, bubbling up like a boiling pot. Higher and higher it reached. Until _something_ started to claw out of it. 

Whatever was being dragged out was covered in metal. Slowly more and more metal covered…pillars? appeared close to it. One. Two. Three. Four, close together like a… like a…

Another one appeared.

A slight distance from the other four.

More metal appeared until… it looked… like a hand. A hand covered in plates of metal. Like the armour a knight would wear. Just blackened. The massive hand was followed by a thick wrist. It then rested on the ground. Outside the black puddle.

Another hand slowly pulled itself out. But this one was wrapped around something. Something cylinder that then turned flat. The thing was made of the same black metal like the armour. Slowly it dawned on him. A sword. It was holding a sword.  

Time seemed to slow. His heart pounded in his chest.

This… this was bad.

“Luna…” he tried to say. She gave no response, her pale face staring the other way. No one seemed to have noticed the, the demon appearing behind them.

More and more of the armoured monster appeared. A horned helmet larger than the busses he saw in Tenebrae.

The mutli-storied building sized sword it carried erupted into flames once it was fully pulled out. The sudden inferno seemed to snap everyone out of their daze.

Another explosion flashed below them. Quickly followed by another and another.

“What’s going on down there?” someone asked.

“Cor?”

“He’s good, but not that good.”

“Maybe reinforcements arrived?”

“Hold your positions,” Crowe ordered.

“…Luna…” Sora tried to say again.

Her arms tightened around him again. “It’s okay Sora, I swear.”

“Luna… demons…” his voice was faint, too quiet for her to hear. Instead he lifted a numb arm and pushed her face to the side.

To look behind them.

He felt her sudden inhale. The way her body tensed, and the bruising force of her hold.

“Princess?” Crowe called back at them. Around them some of the Glaives broke out in whispers.

“…Princess?...”

“…only princess…”

“…Lady…”

“...Lunafreya?”

Seeing the gig was up Luna carefully pulled down her hood. In a way she was amazed it had stayed up for so long, and that no one had noticed her the few times she had it pulled down. Maybe her handmaidens were right and people only noticed her hair style and white clothes. A small childish distant part of her couldn’t wait to write the thought down in the shared notebook; Noctis would love the chance to be a ‘normal’ person.

Like she had.

“Princess what’s going on?” Crowe asked again.

“Gargantua,” Luna shouted seconds before a wall of fire smashed into the side of the Protect spell.

Three of the Greenies collapsed to the ground, their bodies not strong enough to hold spells for long periods of time. Someone was screaming, another swearing up a blue streak. Seeing parts of the dome disappear Crowe pushed more of herself into the magic. Glancing around she saw the panic and fear starting to affect them. Aside from herself only Luna and that strange teenage boy seemed unaffected by the demons crawling out of the ground.

By Ramuh, where were backup?

A second Giant type demon appeared, swiftly followed by a third. Crowe frowned as the two newcomers moved as if to surround them, only to then start to hack at the ground. Cutting huge grooves into the cliff, only to fling the lose rock over the edge. Each strike caused the ground the rumble.

What where they…

Wait…

Oh no…

As she watched the edge of the cliff broke away. Huge boulders raining down on anything below them. Watching the cracks running towards them Crowe swore.

A landslide. The demons knew how to cause landslides. Since when? She wanted to scream. How the hell were they meant to fight a landslide?

They were pinned down.

She… she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t see a way to escape. Being caught in the landslide would mean broken bones at least, if not outright death. There was no way the Greenies could warp in the state they were in. Let alone carry someone else. She couldn’t drop Protect; they’d be cleaved into pieces in seconds. If they don’t get set on fire first.

Feeling a cold sweat break out she wondered if the demons were evolving. Becoming smarter. Was that even possible?

If she lived through this…

If Ramuh was still watching over her…

She was so going to make friends with some hunters.

She always wanted to look into getting into academia.

Through the shared magic she felt another Greenie fall. She spared a prayer that they were just unconscious and not dead. Turning her head, she looked towards Lady Lunafreya. The Oracle was still holding onto the frozen teenager. Protecting him with her body.

Crowe wondered what was wrong with him. There was no reaction to the demons. The boy seemed… unnatural. Lost in his head as Libertus would say. She still found it hard to believe he fell from the sky.

Feeling another strike to the protective dome Crowe dropped to her knees. Yet another Greenie fell. And another. And another.  

“I can’t… keep it up much longer,” Babyface said beside her.

“You can and you have to,” Crowe ordered.

“…I can’t…” she replied, tears mixing with the sweat running down her face.

More of the cliff dropped below them. The edge creeping closer and closer. Crowe frowned as a crack inched between her and Babyface. The edge mere feet away. The ruined barracks town below them covered by the landslide.

There was no way Cor could have survived that.

Such a shame. She had enjoyed this mission, her last mission with him. Nyx would never believe her if she told him some of the things they’d gotten up to in mere hours of the mission.

“Sorry Lib,” Crowe said aloud. “Looks like I won’t make it to the cookout,” she felt the last Greenies fall. The well inside her was empty. Not a drop of magic left. The world tilted, going grey at the edge. Even her organs felt sore.

Her arms dropped to the ground.

She didn’t even have the strength to stop her fall.

She couldn’t hear the way her nose crunched as it met to the ground. Let alone feel the way the bone and cartilage ruptured. She couldn’t open her mouth. Knew that she shouldn’t.

As the demons screamed, she heard the sound of breaking crystals.

Looks like… for the first time… she failed… her mission…

Sorry Lib…

Sorry Nyx…

Sorry… Lady… Lunafreya…

As the world dimmed around her, as her lungs tried to breath in more than blood and dirt, she could just make out the voices of her family.

Everything was going dark. A pulse was beating through her body. A chill started to settle in her bones; her fingers and toes were becoming numb. Everything was getting cold. Her eyes closed. She couldn’t feel the ground below her. She was floating. Surrounded by darkness. A dim light appeared in the distance. Singing crystals echoed all around.

Crowe.

Crowe.

Littlest Sister.

Crowe.

Crowe.

Heat above her.

Crowe.

“Crowe!”

A wave of fire above her.

“Give me a ‘Down!”

Sensation of fire and warmth covering her.

“Either!”

“Duck!”

The sound of breaking crystal. Dirt under her fingers. Strength returning. Lungs screaming for oxygen. Sticky blood covering her lips.

Gasping she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry above her. Dark blobs quickly moving. “What took you so long?” she croaked.

“Bad time for a nap,” Libertus replied. He held out a hand and pulled her up onto her knees.

“Screw you.” She couldn’t resist giving him a punch on the shoulder.

“No need to give Nyx ideas.”

A fire covered sword roared towards them. Without thinking Libertus quickly warped away. They reappeared under the safety of another Protect spell. Already most of the Greenies had been recovered and seen to. Taking a minute Crowe vomited the remains of her breakfast. She heard as Libertus warped back into the chaos.

Looking around she took stock of the wounded. Everyone seemed accounted for. Expect for…

Taking another look, she saw Luna tending towards one of the Greenies. Pulling herself up she dragged her tried body towards the Oracle. Crowe noticed that Luna had her eyes closed and seemed to the whispering something. A dull golden light appeared around her hands. The Greenie Luna was tending cried out in pain.

The others all flinched. Crowe watched as the Greenies tried to find a way to discreetly turn away. It didn’t take long for Crowe to notice the black matter covering the crying Greenies face.

Ignoring everything around her Luna took a deep breath. Lowering her face, she gently pressed her forehead against the poor Glaives.  She paid no attention to the small balls of light surrounding her. “Blessed Stars of Life and Light, deliver us from Darkness’ Blight.”

The light increased. Surrounding everything under the magic blue dome.

With her eyes closed Luna never saw how the Blight floated off the Glaives face. Once it was all off the black matter drifted apart; separated by the balls of light as it floated into the air.    

Taking a step back Luna opened her eyes. Everyone was staring at her, amazement clear on their faces. Even the four Glaives supporting the protect spell. Looking around she couldn’t see anyone else infected by the Blight.

“Thank you, Lady Lunafreya.”

“You are welcome. But please, do not push your self. Your body will need some time to fully recover.”

The young Glaive gave her a low bow as Crowe approached. Luna nodded her head in greeting and thanks. Crowe gave the resting crowd another once over. Something… wasn’t right. Luna felt her stomach drop as she looked over everyone.

“Where’s Sora?”

 


	12. Chapter 12

When the magic dome fell, Sora panicked. He pulled Luna down by her hoodie. Laying on top of her he felt the fire covered sword swing over them. His hair became sizzled from the passing heat. Rolling over he climbed to his knees.

The monsters, no, Demons, seemed to stop for a second. Although he couldn’t see their eyes Sora felt like they were watching him.

No one else was moving. Laying on the ground like they were passed out.

Or worse.

The first Giant, the biggest, meanest looking one, started to pull back its sword arm. Slowly the other two did the same.

Dashing forward Sora leaped over a bleeding body. He tried his hardest not to look at it. Wanting to believe everyone was just unconscious.

Dropping into a forward roll he felt the inferno pass over him. 

Just missed it.

And again. And again.

Thankfully the demons were ignoring everyone else.

Not knowing what else to do, Sora raced towards the first demon. Hoping to run between its legs and confuse it. Like the hero’s in Riku’s stories. After all, Riku always said the bigger they are the harder they fall. Surely, surely that would apply here.

Rolling forward again he dodged another attack.

Coming to a stop in its massive shadow Sora tried to catch his breath.

“What do I do?” he asked himself.

As he stood there, he saw the other two Demons turn towards the group. All three of them started to lift their massive sword arms.

Sora felt the blood drain from his face.

“Hey, hey ugly!” Sora tried to shout. The air was too thick and instead he started to cough. He was all but choking on the ash thick air. Bending over to once again to catch his breath, Sora felt something dig into his stomach.

An idea suddenly came to him.

For a second Sora was thankful that the massive Demons where slowed by their size and armour.

Pulling out his dagger he tossed away the sheath. Running as fast as his tried muscles would let him, he raced towards one of the ferry sized feet.

“Please, please, pleasepleaseplease,” he chanted under his breath.

As he got closer, he let out a little cheer.

It was just what he wanted. The foot armour, the sabaton, was made up of little plates of blackened metal. Between each plate was a tiny sliver of space. He tried to get a closer look. Wanting to know if the demon was somehow wearing any shoes or anything under its armour. But a foul, sickening stench stopped him.

Taking his chance Sora thrust the dagger between the metal plates.

The demon roared.

He pulled the dagger out as the demon moved its foot.

The shill ring of countless shattering crystals covered the answering roars of the demons.

“Recovery Manoeuvres,” a new voice bellowed.

“Keep them busy,” shouted another.

“VIP in the area!”

“Rise Protect!”

In the corner of his eye Sora saw someone, dressed in the ‘Glaive uniform, pick up Luna like a bride. Within seconds they both disappeared. Leaving behind a glowing blue, crystal like double. The others were quickly picked up and moved away in the same way.

Next to him the black armoured demon knight started to lift its foot. Once the massive foot left the ground Sora could easily see the new magic dome. He smiled as he saw Luna being gently placed on the ground. None of the new Kingsglaive seemed to have noticed him.

The hairs on his neck stood up.

Looking away he watched the other two demons turn back towards him.

Something inside him forced Sora to look up.

“Uh-oh,” he muttered.

Quickly turning he raced out of the shadow around him. Throwing himself into a forward roll he just missed being crushed. The cliff shock as the demon knight slammed down its foot. The jarring vibrations caused more of the cliff to landslide.

“Not good, really not good,” Sora cried. “You big bully fight something your own size.”

Seeing another huge flaming sword coming towards him Sora dropped down. He could just hear the ‘Glaives shouting out in confusion.

“Hey stupid!” he shouted as the third demon started to turn away. “You’re not so big!”

In his head he could just image what his mother would be saying to him. He’d be so grounded if she was here right now.

The sudden thought caused him to smile. Before he had to duck back down. Rolling away he picked up the dagger he dropped at some point.

Dashing back towards the foot he stabbed he thrust the blade back in. He tried to push more of the weapon between the plate mail before having to jump back as it lifted its foot back up. Letting go.

The foot slammed back down. The shock wave of it brought Sora back down to his knees. Just in time to miss being cut in half.

His heart was racing. Pounding until his chest hurt. Through the inferno around him he broke out in a cold sweat.

The foot once more lifted. Allowing Sora to see that Luna was still safe. Still laying on the ground as the ‘Glaives regrouped under the magic dome. He watched as more people appeared under the dome. Carrying bloodied bodies, he’d never seen before.

Sora didn’t have a chance to wonder what the new ‘Glaives were doing. Or where the other people came from.

Jumping backwards he missed the fire covered sword cutting through the solid rock.

He had to concentrate.

He couldn’t get distracted.

He couldn’t risk dying here.

Frowning, he took a deep breath.

Tried to think of a plan.

The stuck knife seemed to glow in the dim light.

Rolling to the side he kicked his shoes off. The rock was warm under his bare feet. Nothing like the burning sand back home. Picking up a shoe in each hand he ran towards the uninjured demon knight’s foot.

Just like he wanted the uninjured foot started to rise. Turning towards the other foot Sora took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure how many tries he would get. He only had two shoes. Nothing else he could use as a makeshift weapon. Nothing close by.

Clenching and unclenching one hand, he took aim. And threw. The shoe flew through the air. And missed. Leaping forward Sora dodged the foot slamming down behind him. Noticing another sword being aimed between the massive legs he stood under, he felt like cursing.

Without thinking he lifted the second shoe and tossed it towards the stuck knife. Without waiting to see if it hit Sora raced towards the other shoe.

Riku would never let him live this down.

The second shoe missed. Flying over the massive armoured foot.

“Damn it.”

Sora bite the inside of his cheek. The demon above him seemed to know what he was trying to do. Already lifting the injured foot high, high above. To high up for him to aim.

He ducked back down as searing heat flashed towards him.

Quickly getting up once the sword pulled back, he looked up. And saw the magic blue dome ahead of him. The injured ‘Glaives who had protected him and Luna were starting to stand up. One of the new ‘Glaives pulled back their hood and turned towards him.

Sora didn’t have to chance to look more. The massive foot once more dropping towards him. He leaped backwards. Tumbling onto his back as the ground shock. Rolling onto his knees he felt flames licking above him. Above the roar he could just about hear shouting.

“What are…”

“… Demons attacking each other?”

“Civilian!” a male voice shouted.

A chorus of shouting almost distracted him. The stuck knife mere feet away taunted him. Shining in the gloom. Standing on the searing hot ground he tried to find his trainer. Above him small balls of fire started to rain down; the Firestorm still burning and growing in the black clouds. Seeing the small patches of grass and brush igniting he quickly gave up.

The demon moved to lift its foot once more. No doubt to try and squash him like a bug again. An idea quickly came to him. If he just…

He could…

Around him the shadow of the demon’s foot quickly grew.

Sora didn’t have to try and get to his knife.

The shadow around him became bigger and bigger. In the corner of his eye Sora watched as ‘Glaives started to throw their weapons. Blue after images remaining behind the magic dome.

Seeing his chance, he smiled. Jumping backwards at the last minute he braced himself for the impact.

Sora didn’t have to try to get to his knife. The demon would bring it to him.

The ground shook. The cliff edge inched towards him. Three foot of it collapsing towards the ground below.

Smiling Sora went to grab the knife in front of him. It worked. His idea actually worked. He couldn’t wait to tell Kairi, or Luna. As his hand grasped the hilt, he felt arms wrap around his waist. The sound of shattering crystal screamed behind him. His hand was pulled away.

“Wait!” Sora shouted. He tried to pull away, to reach his present from Weskham.

In the blink of an eye the world changed around him. His body felt pulled. As if it was trying to go in two different directions at once. His stomach twisted as his brain tried to understand what his eyes was telling him. Blinking he turned his head. Tried to find where he just was.

One of the two swinging fire covered swords impaled the ground where he just stood. He couldn’t see the knife, the present, Weskham gave him. One of the few things he’d ever been given without conditions. The precious gift from his new friend.

“Safe now,” the strange ‘Glaive said.

“My knife!”

“Kid I’ll get you a new one.”

“No! It’s important,” he cried.

“It’s just a weapon,” the ‘Glaive replied. Quickly throwing up a small magic dome as another spelled sword tried to impale them.

“It was a gift!” Sora all but shouted. His hand was still outstretched. As if he could magic the weapon to just appear in his hand.

The foot of the injured demon knight started to glow white.

Under the magic blue dome Sora’s hand started to glow white.

“Shit!” the ‘Glaive swore covering his eyes before he was blinded by the sudden light.

Without thinking Sora closed his hand. Feeling the weight of a heavy hilt in his palm. Within the glow he could just make out a shape. It wasn’t his knife. Too long. Too heavy. Too oddly shaped.

The light disappeared.

Sora stared at the dagger Weskham gave him.    


	13. Chapter 13

Magic.

The kid had magic. Nyx was sure of it. How else could he summon a dagger out of nowhere. But how? Only those linked to King Regis could use magic.

Quickly throwing up a Protect spell Nyx wondered if the kid was linked to the Oracle somehow.

The spell held under three direct hits. Just about. Pulling the still shocked kid closer, Nyx threw his kukris between the largest Gargantua’s legs. Warping seconds before the spell collapsed. Appearing a small distance away Nyx turned on his com. “Little help guys.”

“Would if we could,” Axis replied over the com.

“You’re on your own for now,” Luche added on. “At least until Crowe and the trainees are recovered enough to hold Protect,” the second in command ordered.

“Could this day get any worse?” Nyx muttered to himself.   

“Urge,” the kid moaned. Without thinking Nyx dropped him, stepping back as he started to vomit. “Gross.”

“You get used to it kid,” Nyx replied. Looking back, he watched as the Gargantua turned towards him. “Now, what brought you three all the way out here?” he asked himself. Changing his hold on his kukris, he warped towards the demon.

Aiming for the head, he thrust one kukri into the visor. The demon roared as the weapon was lodged into what would be an eye socket. In the corner of his eye, Nyx could see the demon rise its hand, as if to slap him away.

Warping low, he thrust his second kukri into the back of its knee joint. The weapon wasn’t big enough to cause major damage. But it was enough to stagger the giant. Quickly pulling it out, he warped back up towards it head. Grabbing hold of his other kukri, he pulled downwards, black goo like liquid gushing out as he warped to the ground.

A sword cut through the air where he had been. The second Gargantua very nearly beheading the other.

Warping to the third, which had started turning towards the other ‘Glaives, he quickly stabbed it. Again, he aimed for the eyes. Below him, he could see the dry grass start to catch fire. Small balls of flames falling from the sky like hail.

“Oh shit,” he muttered. Picking up the kid, he warped away, closer to the crumbling edge, but safe from the fire starting to spread.

The kid vomited more.

“Thought teenagers had stomachs of steel?” Nyx tried to joke.

As if to retaliate the kid vomited on his boots.

“Probably had that coming,” he mused, turning back towards the demons. As one, the three stomped towards him. Either the demons saw him as a bigger threat or he had succeeded in pissing them off. Risking a glance as the others, still under the safety of Protect, he knew which one he’d be putting down in his report.

Before Nyx had a chance to think of a plan, a rain of bullets came from the south. Throwing up half a Protect, in case any ricochet, he bit back a curse.

“Now what?” he asked. Over the coms he could hear the others shouting and swearing.

“Nyx, what the hell’s going on?” Luche ordered.

“We’re in luck, Hunters,” he replied.

The small group of men and women were dressed as one would expect. Cargos, tank tops, holsters and pouches. Looking at their bandannas, Nyx guessed they were from Galdin Quay; the yellow fabric a stark contrast to their dark clothes. Noting how new looking their boots and gloves appeared Nyx couldn’t help but smirk.

“I see you got the ‘Glaive gifts,” he said once he and his cargo warped to them.

“Your donations are greatly appreciate Handsome,” the oldest Hunter replied. The woman was heavily scarred but seemed to be in her late middle ages.

“Thought we’d return the favour,” a similar, much younger woman replied. “Though gotta ask why’d you bring Gargantuas this far west.”

Nyx gave one of his most charming smiles, giving the swaying teenager to one of the Hunters with a white spectre patched onto their top. “To keep you on your toes, obviously.”

“Put them back were you found them,” the older woman replied.

“Yes ma’am.”

The Hunters kept up their spray of bullets. Warping towards the closet Gargantua, he made a series of quick strikes to its head. Over the roars from above, he could hear other ‘Glaives finally making an appearance. More balls of fire fell from the sky. Most aiming for the demons. Nyx knew better than to try and see who had joined him. Various crystal afterimages making it hard to differentiate between each other. 

Landing on the ground, Nyx nodded towards another ‘Glaive. He accepted the small vial offered to him. Downing the small Ether in one go, he sighed in relief. The sweet liquid felt like ice water on a hot day, like holding popping bubbles in his mouth, like a rush of electricity. His muscles all flexed at once.

“Goblins!” A Hunter shouted behind them. Looking around, Nyx could see small puddles of black ichor starting cover the non burning bits of ground.

Claw like blue hands pulled out the ground.

“The hell?” someone shouted.

“This isn’t natural. Keep your guard up,” Luche ordered over the coms.

Five goblins suddenly became ten, then twenty. The ‘Glaives quickly warped high, throwing small canisters that exploded into patches of fire and ice that soon melted under the heat. One of the Hunters screamed something about ‘swarming.’ The world seemed to be falling into chaos below him. Nyx tried to call out a warning, only to see a Hunter fall under a pile of goblins. The following scream stopped abruptly.

“It’s too early still,” a ‘Glaive cried over the coms, “how are they so strong?”

“It’s their numbers, don’t need strength,” another replied.

Falling, Nyx landed feet first onto a goblin. His weight crushed it. Holding a kukri in both hands he spun. Before the goblins could see what was happening Nyx cleared a space around him. The demons dissolved. Black ichor spraying in the air. Warping he picked up a goblin by its hat and threw it into the path of a flaming sword.

The scream sounded almost human like as it burned.   

As focused as he was, Nyx didn’t notice the winds picking up. Or the unnatural darkness settling over them as the Firestorm started to burn itself out. He could hear the ‘Lights on’ order being shouted out over the howling winds.

“Astrals above.”

Nyx threw one of his kukris. The demon he aimed for quickly dissolved. Tackling a frozen ‘Glaive, Nyx saved them from being bisected. “Get a hold of yourself,” he ordered, putting the man’s dropped weapons back into their hand. “Hey, look at me,” he tried again.

“What is that?” someone screamed over the coms.

“Fall back!”

“Brace!”

Looking behind himself, Nyx felt his stomach drop. Balouve rock had disappeared. The entire Callaegh Steps vanished. A wall of sand and dust reached high into the black clouds. From within the sandstorm something screamed. The wind rushed towards them, strong enough to nearly knock them over.

For a second, Nyx could swear he saw red eyes.

As they stood frozen, something slammed into one of the Gargantua. It was large enough to fully crush it. Nyx stared at the screaming, melting metal block. Parts of it was on fire. Parts of it looked it an airship. Something half metal, half human looking, screaming, tried to crawl through melting burning slag.

An MT. An airship. Demons. Sandstorms. How? How was Niflheim doing this?

Why?

Wasn’t the way they encroached into Lucis territory enough? Wasn’t destroying Galahd, destroying his home, his family, enough?

Would anything be enough for Niflheim?

“Regroup! All ‘Glaives regroup,” Luche shouted over the coms.

Breaking out of his shock, Nyx grabbed the shell-shocked Kingsglaive and warped towards the Hunters. The noise from warping broke the other out of their terror. Upon seeing what he was about to do, others quickly joined him. Grabbing hold of a hunter and the teenager Nyx warped towards safety.

“What’s going on out there?” Crowe asked. The sandstorm distorted everything beyond the Protect dome.

“Magi Division, Protective Formation only. Long Range, Defensive Formation. And for Astrals sake, keep recording.” Luche kept throwing around orders.

“Oi, Nyx, I’m talking to you.”

Nyx loosened his hold on both passengers as they got their feet steady. “Crowe, you’re alive,” he replied with extra cheer.

“Damn right, now what the hell is happening?” she asked, grabbing the green face teenager and inspecting him.

“Gargantua never come this far west, let alone south. It, it shouldn’t be possible. This is the first major battle here,” a Hunter murmured. His voice seemed to ring out.

Above them, what looked like the remains of another airship dropped to the ground. A second Gargantua crushed under its weight.

“Ignoring that fact, it’s too early in the Astral damn day for demons,” the Hunter matriarch added.

“Brace!” One of the mages yelled. As one, most of the ‘Glaives threw up a hand to add their own magic to the spell. They focused on reinforcing the top, to stop anything crushing down on top of them.

The magic held. Blue diamond shaped disks glowed brightly above them.  

“Where’s Cor?” Crowe asked falling to a knee. Although she had recovered slightly, she still needed to rest. It would take a while before she was able to throw magic around again like child’s play. Libertus hovered above her, holding out another Ether for her. Seeing it Crowe shock her head, frowning at him before he had a chance to open his mouth and bully her into drinking another.

“What?” Nyx and Libertus asked as one. Around them others turned to pay attention.

“Cor was part of the mission,” Crowe explained while not saying anything important. “You didn’t…”

“We didn’t pass anyone human. Dead or alive,” Nyx replied.

“The landslide,” Libertus added. “He could have-”

Before Libertus had a chance to say more there was a bone-rattling roar. Another airship got thrown down. In the shadow of falling ash, dust, dirt and grit, the outline of a colossal skeletal like hand slammed onto the cliff. Giant boulders give way. The Hunters fell onto their knees.

“Ifrit's Balls, what is that?” Axis yelled.

“Look out!” one of the Hunters cried.

The mages let out pained cries. Before Nyx could figure out what was happening, a wave of goblins were thrown into the Protect. The goblins let out inhuman screams as their cursed bodies met the holy magic. The stench of burning rubber and flesh drifted over them. The Hunters started to gag, unused to the stench caused by holy magic meeting something unholy.

Past the magic, Nyx could just make out the outline of a human being. Swinging a sword and cutting a goblin in half.

“Found Cor.” He shouted to be heard over the continuing bellows from within the sandstorm.

The remaining Gargantua swung its sword at Cor. The man rolled out of the way. Within seconds, he cut through the back of the demon’s ankle. It bellowed in pain and went to stomp on Cor. As if living up to his legendary reputation, Cor thrust his katana upwards. Impaling it in the demon's armoured foot. Somehow the man kept his grip as the demon waved its foot.

Anyone else and it would have been a funny sight.

Black tar started to cover the ground again. Blue claw-like hands clawing out. More Goblins and even Imps started to appear. Within minutes, Cor and the magic dome were surrounded. The Immortal seemed unbothered.

“Cor, Cor can you hear me?” Luche asked over the com. “Damnit Leonis!”

“Crowe, what the hell!” Libertus shouted, grabbing hold of his little sister.

“I’m going to help him,” she replied.

“The hell you are.”

“He’s surrounded Libs.”

“You’re injured Crow,” he replied.

“I’m fine, stop worrying.”

“You almost died on me.”

“Leave it to me,” Nyx told the bickering pair. Before they had a chance to talk him out of it, Nyx had thrown his kukri out past the protective dome. Straight into the piling demons. Straight towards Cor as he was about to be attacked from behind.

 

Watching the reckless Kingsglaive warp away, Luna pulled Sora closer. Once Crowe had finished inspecting him, Sora had quickly rushed towards her. As she had pulled him into her arms, she offered up a prayer. Thanking the Astrals that he was okay. That he was uninjured. She felt as Sora did the same to her.

“I’m okay,” she told him.

“You’re not,” Sora replied. Luna felt as he ran a finger over her forehead. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m scared,” she whispered into his hair.

“I’ll protect you Luna, promise.”

Luna felt herself smile at his conviction. For a second, she was reminded of her family, of when they were all together before everything fell about. Losing her hold, she pulled herself back, fixing her expression into one befitting an Oracle. Calm, collected and serene.

Standing up, she nodded towards the Hunters who noticed her and quickly fell to their knees. The newest ‘Glaives did a double take once they spotted her. Their blond-haired leader stormed towards Crowe.

“Why the hell were only you and Cor okayed for this mission?” he demanded, quickly putting together all the pieces.

“Take it up with His Majesty,” Crowe answered turning away from him.

“Damnit Crowe, you should have refused. A two-man squad escort. All of you could have been killed. And then what?”

“Captain okayed it. He referred me.”

“Captain’s not that stupid.”

Walking away, Luna left the two ‘Glaives to argue. The others struggled to keep hold of the magic dome. In the dim light, she could see the terror on people’s faces. Closing her eyes, she started to offer up prayers.

All but begging the Astrals for help.

“By the light, may you grant realization. Pray, reflect your hidden secrets, show the blessing hidden within you.” Clasping her hands together, she closed her eyes. She could still see the light, created by magic, behind her eyelids. Small bursts of light, like stars dancing before her. It reminded her of stories from her childhood.

Bedtime stories.

Fairy tales.

Myths.

An idea struck her. Opening her eyes, she stared at Sora. At the sliver crown hanging around his neck. Reflecting the blue light above them.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her.

“I need your help.” Her lips were moving. The words left her before she knew what she was saying.

“Of course. Anything,” Sora replied.

Luna felt a smile pull on her lips. She took his hands in hers. Lowered herself onto her knees. Pressed her forehead against his.

“Please, lend me your magic. Lend me your light. Lend me your strength.”

“Luna?”

Whispers left her; spoken in the ancient forgotten tongue. The language of the Astrals. She stared into his blue, blue eyes.

A star burst into life between them.


	14. Chapter 14

Sora watched in shock. A star, a sun, a galaxy. Bursts of light, smalls balls growing bigger and bigger. Quickly escaping their arms. Surrounding him and Luna. He could just make out a sound. Like wind chimes in the distance. The magic’s white glow pieced the darkening gloom, settling around them. Many of the Kingsglaives became speechless. Feeling, sensing the powerful magic.

Sora was almost too awed to notice how weak he was starting to feel.

A chill crept into his bones. His body felt heavy. His eyes ached, like when he and Riku stayed up all night.

Something started to scream. The pained noise breaking Sora from his trance. Another screamed joined it. And then another. And another.

“What is that?”

“What’s happening?”

“Is this…”

“Holy.” Luna’s voice rang out. Clear as a bell. As she spoke the spell reached farther and farther away, burning the demons it touched. The smaller ones, the Goblins if Sora heard right, melted the second the light touched them. The bigger armoured knights slowly collapsed in on themselves; their metal covered bodies becoming hollow, black smog escaping before the armour melted.

The trainees started to let out a cheer. Starting to see that the worst was over now.

Lady Lunafreya, the youngest Oracle, Princess of Tenebrae, had saved them.

Niflheim’s shadowy demon bellowed in outrage. As if to retaliate Luna’s holy magic, it tossed down another airship. The magic division Kingsglaives cried out under the sudden strain, holding up the protect spell to stop everyone becoming crushed. Cracks started to appear on the blue crystal like disks.  The other Kingsglaives rushed to offer their magic towards the spell.

Another airship fell down. Unlucky MT’s raining out of an open hatch.

Looking up, Sora watched the metal carcasses drop. The world seemed to narrow down. His body became weightless. Black mist seeped between metal joints. The world tilted.

Becoming dark.

He was falling.

Blood rushed in his ears. Like waves crashing. Something, arms?, warped around him. Cold seeped into him. He was falling. Falling, falling, falling.

Until he wasn’t.

Stained glass underneath his bare feet. The echo of lapping tides and singing crystals. A pulsing light coming from the building beneath him. He knew this place. He’d been here before. Stepping forward he felt feathers brushing his face.

“You’re back.”

“Huh?” Sora turned towards a strange fox-like creature. Blue white fur, ears as long as its body. A rough red, gem like horn, growing between its eyes. “I know you.” Something about it was familiar.

“That’s right. I’m…”

Carbuncle.

“You remember!” the creature, Carbuncle, happily cried. “That’s good, I was worried you wouldn’t. Normally you humans can’t remember anything after coming here.”

“Huh? Can’t remember? Where am I?” his lips weren’t moving. But he heard the words loud and clear. What was going on? How was Carbuncle talking? How could he understand it?

“This is your heart. Or the physical manifestation of it. You’re currently on one of the Stations of the Cathedral of your Heart.”

“Huh?” Sora asked even more confused now.

“Hmm, I guess this is very confusing to a human.”

“Just… a bit,” he tired to look around. But everything was covered by a heavy veil of darkness. He couldn’t see anything. He couldn’t hear anything.

“It’s okay, you’re safe here. For the moment.”

“How did I get here?” Sora asked. He found himself kneeling down before the wise creature. Carbuncle seemed to give him a sad look, its overly large ears drooping.

“Lady Lunafreya took too much. And it sent your body into shock.”

“‘Too much’? Too much what?”

“Too much magic. Your body isn’t used to the drain. You’ll be okay though; your body is just sleeping now.”

Magic.

He had magic. _He_ had magic. He had _magic_.

“Silly Sora, everyone has magic. To some degree. It all depends on what world people come from. Some worlds are still rich in it while others have waned over time.” Carbuncle started to pace on its four legs. Like one of his teachers did.

He thought back to the stories his parents used to tell him. Of horned princesses who could summon beasts to fight for them. Of people who could control elements and fuse them to weapons. Of people who could heal someone from the brink of death. Who could control time.

Where those stories true? More than just bedtime stories?

Could he do that?

“Oh dear,” Carbuncle said out of nowhere. Looking up from the stained-glass, Sora saw how it had curled up into itself. As if trying to make its small body even smaller. “Looks like we’ve ran out of time.”

His shadow was growing. Bigger and bigger until it reached the edge of the Station.

“What is that?” he asked.

“Human’s enter their hearts to fight themselves. It’s one of the only reasons to come here.”

“So…”

“Yep. Your darkness has been summoned. I’m sorry, I should have warmed you.”

“Wait! What happens if I…”

“Those that fail to overcome themselves lose part of themselves,” Carbuncle replied, as if quoting something. “If you die here, then your body and mind will never recover. Not without help.”

“What?” Sora shouted, starting to panic. A black mass pulled itself out of his shadow. Another fight; he had to have another fight. All by himself. The shadow grew until it rivalled the armoured demons Luna had destroyed. A lump formed in his throat. His mouth became dry.

The knife Weskham gave him seemed so small.

Dread settled in his stomach. The thought of dying, here and now…

His hands started to shake.

He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t strong enough. He was going to die.

“Don’t worry Sora, I’ll help you,” Carbuncle cried.

A massive black hand rushed towards him. Sora rolled towards one of the enormous legs; just missing being squashed like a bug. Lifting his knife, he slashed at the back of the demon’s legs. Trying to hamstring it. Like the 'Glaives had done.

The attack did nothing. The knife passing through, as if there was nothing but empty air. The demon, no, it couldn’t be, let out a angry cry. Before once again slamming it's hand down.

“Sora! Normal weapons can’t hurt a Heartless. Only sacred weapons,” Carbuncle cried. Its horned gem seemed to glow.

A small shadow, with a comically oversized head, bounced of a shimmery blue wall behind him.

“A what?” Sora asked, jumping back from another attack. With the monster's hand briefly on the ground, he took the chance to try and hit it. The knife did nothing. Passing through the monster, the Heartless, like air.

“A holy weapon. One that’s been blessed or embedded with magic.” As it spoke Carbuncle threw up another magic shield. This shield glowed white, shining like a sun in the strange gloom around them.

Jumping back, Sora noticed small balls of black fire raining towards him. Letting out a cry he raised his arms to protect his head. He braced himself for the heat and pain.

But it never came.

Slowly opening an eye, Sora watched as the black flames touched white. Like rain hitting the ocean, the flames melted into the white shield.

“Wow.” Was this the power of magic? Patches of blue appeared as more Heartless hurled themselves at him. At the magic shields. Beside him, Carbuncle seemed to puff up in pride. “How strong are you?”

“I’m an Astral. The Protector of Children and Dreams in this world. I’ll help you through this trial Sora. And the ones to come. I promise. You can do this,” the little fox-like creature cheered.

Safe behind his magic shields, Sora turned towards the giant Heartless. He thought back to his mother; with her hand embroidered rose covered back, standing guard over him. He thought back to his father, using a two handed great sword with a green blade to protect the townspeople. He thought of Kairi, always smiling down at him whenever he laid down for a nap. He thought of Riku, always here holding out a hand to help him up.

He couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t die here. He had to find them, to get back to them.

And Luna was waiting for him. 

The station under his bare feet started to pulse rapidly. The light growing bright. For a second it felt like he wasn’t alone. Like someone was standing with him. A whisper echoed around him. One he would swear he heard before. Like a long-forgotten memory. A dream almost.

“The Keyblade,” it whispered.

The word meant nothing to him. He felt like he had forgotten something. Something important. That voice. That word. He knew them.

Opening his eyes, Sora found that one of his hands had settled on his chest. Above the necklace Riku and Kairi had given him. Above his heart. The knife in his other hand glowed brightly. The hilt felt different, lighter. The blade part seemed to grow the longer he looked at it.

The knife in his hand, the gift from Weskham, changed. Became More.

“Sora you did it!” Carbuncle cheered.

“This is…”

“The keyblade! The Gift of worlds! The Measure of your Heart! The Bane of those that Lack Hearts!” it kept cheering, jumping around his feet like a puppy.

“The measure… of my heart…”

The weapon, the keyblade felt light in his hands. Almost weightless. The hilt felt like it was made just for his hands. No. Not quite. It felt like it had been _changed_ , for his hands. The hilt was just a bit too thick. A bit too long. His fingers spread to rest in groves. The blade?, part just a bit too long. A bit too wide.

Like the wooden sword his father made for Riku. Like the one his father started to make for his next birthday.

Like it was ready for him to grow into. 

Dragging his eyes away from the keyblade, Sora looked towards the Heartless. The smaller ones stood in a semicircle before the bigger one. Like a commander behind a squad of soldiers.

Sora felt the strange familiar presence behind him. Watching over his shoulder. Placing both hands on the hilt, Sora held it like his father held his broadsword.

He could do this.

He had to do this.

For his mother. For his father. For his friends. For Kairi.

For Riku.

Sora turned to the little Heartless. Rushing forward, he raced towards the closest one. The keyblade had no sharp edge he could see. So Sora swung the body of the blade part. Like a baseball bat. The Heartless he aimed for fell apart, a small reddish globe floating away.

The force behind his swing kept his arm moving. Quickly destroy the two unfortunate Heartless next to the first.       

Sora felt speechless. The keyblade… was so much lighter than he thought it would be.

The smaller Heartless scattered. Some melting into the floor to crawl away, while others jumped over him. A few bounced off one of the shields protecting him.

Carbuncle kept up its cheering. Offering up bits of advice, helpful or otherwise.

“That’s why you should always wear shoes when fighting,” it called when his sidestep turned into a slide. His bare feet slipped on the smooth glass. “Where are you shoes anyway?” it asked.

“Used them,” he rolled forward, “as a,” quickly swing from behind, “weapon,” he replied jumping up to hit a Heartless from above.

“That doesn’t seem like a very good idea,” it commented.

“It did at the time!” Sora replied, ducking under a jumping Heartless to swing at it from below.

“Hmm, I really don’t think so. Watch out,” it warned from where it was sitting, scratching its head.  

Sora skid away, dangerously close to the big heartless. It lifted a hand to swat at him like a bug. Bracing himself with the keyblade he quickly raised it to block another oncoming attack. It felt like holding back a tidal wave. The smaller heartless moved to circle him. Surrounding him. Leaving no way to escape.

“Use magic!” Carbuncle cried from the other side of the giant heartless.

“How?” Sora asked, watching the others creep closer.

“Remember what Lady Lunafreya did!”

He tried. He tried to think back. To the growing light they created. To the pulsing inside his body. To the way it felt like Luna was drawing _something_ from his body. Unwilling to close his eyes he tried to repeat what she did. At first, he couldn’t feel anything. He wasn’t sure just what he was doing. Or trying to do.

But then he felt it. A sudden weakness in his muscles. His bones felt like they were trying to vibrate through his body. His skin… was glowing. He felt weightless, like he was about to break apart.

“Sora! Not that one,” Carbuncle all but screamed.

Sora jerked at the sudden shout. His concentration shattered. The light building within him broke apart.

A cry escaped him at the sudden pain. _Something_ was rushing through him, trying to find a way out. It _hurt._ He tried to call it back to himself. To grab control of it.

But it rushed through his fingers. Down towards the keyblade.

Not knowing what to do next, but feeling his body getting weaker, Sora thrust his keyblade into the air above him. A sudden crack of thunder broke across the black sky. Hundreds, thousands of bolts of lightning rained down. Brilliant flashes of yellow and white revealing countless stain-glassed towers as far as the eye could see.

The heartless screamed in pain. Lightning danced across their bodies and between them.

Sora was amazed. He could feel it, every little bolt dancing around him. Dancing through him.  A giggle escaped him as he felt the lightning touch him. Dozens of bolts brushed against him, like a gentle rainstorm.

Small red orbs drifted from the melting heartless. The gloom around him felt… lighter somehow. Safer.

“You did it, Sora!”

Sora turned towards the fox-like creature. His eyes felt like they were about to start watering. A weight lifted from his shoulders. He was safe. He had done it! Carbuncles’ formed appeared to become blurry as he started to cry.

“I did it. I beat them Carbuncle!”

Carbuncle opened its mouth to stay something. But before it could, Sora felt the tower start to sway. The stain glass floor rose up to meet him.

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Kairi! Back straight,” Leon shouted from the balcony above her. She felt a breeze wrap around her, Aerith’s magic washing over her and seeping into her skin. The gentle breeze was harmless to her, but to the small Heartless it would cut and weaken them. Perfect for letting her train. Following Leon’s orders, she straightened her back, letting the tension seep out of her.

“Don’t forget to bend your knees,” Goofy called out.

Ahead of her, Yuffie let out a cheer. The ninja rushed one of the armoured Heartless. Catching it in the joints of her shuriken, she then threw the Heartless towards Kairi.

Kairi watched as the ‘Soldier,’ as Donald called it, flew towards her. Lifting her Keyblade with both hands she brought it towards her shoulder. She waited for the perfect moment. Just, as it was within distance, she slammed the Heartless with her keyblade. Knocking it into another one. Both Heartless dissolved. Destroyed by Kairi’s attack.

“Right outta the park!” Yuffie shouted. Her voice echoed around the alleyway.

“Good aim!” Goofy cheered.

“Think fast; how could you've do that better?” Leon shouted down.

“Er…” Kairi quickly ducked down. Another Soldier flailed as it flew over her head. “Magic?”

“You asking or…” Yuffie asked. Watching as the young redhead steadied herself Yuffie glanced around for another heartless to abuse.

“Telling!” Kairi replied. She lifted her keyblade back up. Holding it like it was a bat. She started to channel magic towards the weapon, getting it ready for the perfect moment.

Yuffie quickly picked her next target. One of the little red, bell like heartless that happened to appear in the area a lot.  She snatched it up in her shuriken, and used her own momentum, to fling it towards Kairi. Five more red, bell-like heartless popped into existence and chased the unlucky victim. Kairi took a slow deep breath. Waited for the perfect moment. And slammed the keyblade down, onto the thrown heartless. The second the keyblade touched the heartless, she let out a hail of icicles. The first heartless froze under the magic, before the keyblade forced it towards the ground. It shattered into dozens of frozen bits, before melting into nothing.

The five others froze into one block of pure ice. Gravity pulled it downwards. Both the heartless and the ice shattered on impact. Both young women let out a cheer. Without using words, they both decided to do it again.

“Gosh Leon, she’s really getting good at that.” Watching the two young women Goofy turned towards the small group watching from above. In the red room behind them, he could easily hear the hotel manger pretending to clean. No doubt the man was spying on them. Or trying to spy of their young Keyblade Wielder.

“Just, gave her some advice.”

“Come on Leon, you’ve done more then just giving tips,” Aerith laughed. Leon grunted as the much smaller woman nearly knocked him over.

“You shouldn’t downplay your own talents,” he replied crossing his arms once again.

Aerith gave off another one of her chime-like giggles. The ageless woman tugged on her long plait, playing with the end of it. They all wordlessly ignored how misty, almost glowing, her eyes became. “I just helped her to understand Merlin’s lessons. The innate talent is all hers.”

“Humph,” Donald muttered beside them. Compared to the others, the smaller duck had to resort to standing on the table to be able to watch Kairi training. One of his wings rested in a sling over his chest. No matter how often he tried to wash himself, he still couldn’t get rid of the smell of burning feathers.

Cold air breezed over his bald tail.

He honestly couldn’t wait for his feathers to grow back.

“I still don’t know _why_ we couldn’t have done this at the Coliseum, Chip and Dale talked about. We could’ve bagged some funds with the prize money.”

“Now Donald, we all agreed to take turns picking destinations; and it was Kairi’s choice. We all voted to not be allowed to veto, or overrule each other. Kairi is within her rights to chose to come back here. And hey, think of all the training and recovery you can do this week.”

“Goofy, think of the expenses being wasted. The Financial Minister, not to mention Queen Minnie, will have a stroke when we report how much money is being wasted.”

“But Donald, there’s no such thing as wasted money,” Goofy replied.

“Yes, there is. Fuel doesn’t grow on trees!”

“Huh? But I thought happy thoughts made the Gummi Ship run?” he replied with a grin.

Donald’s stream of cursing was overshadowed by Yuffie cheering. Below them, the normally running stream of water was frozen solid. Icicles hanged from the rooftops. Yuffie skated on the sudden ice rink; laughing as Kairi fell onto her bottom. Goofy couldn’t remember the last time he’d seem Kairi look so happy.

“Oh dear,” Aerith muttered beside him. Her happy smile disappeared. Beside her Leon hide his pained expression, already pinching the bridge of his nose.

Within the surrounding buildings voices started to shout in confusion or anger. The many pipes and gutters littering the alleyway bust. Water and blocks of ice flooded everywhere. Quickly sloshing over Kairi’s and Yuffie’s shoes. A glare froze over Leon’s face.

“You’re _all_ helping to repair this.”

 

His arms were covered in goose bumps. The life long tan he’d always had was fading, the skin turning a sickly looking white. Veins starting to stand out in stark relief. If he was back on the Islands, everyone would be asking what was wrong with him. Sora wouldn’t let him leave his sight. But here; in this twisted, odd castle, he was starting to fit right in. Only his bright yellow top stood out. Both in the gloom surrounding him, and the people here in general.

“Maybe I should change it?” Riku wondered to himself. Would Sora even recognise him in different clothes?

“Focus boy.” Maleficent ordered from her balcony above him.

Scowling Riku lifted his strange wing like sword. It wasn’t a keyblade. But it did the job.

And it sort of looked a bit cooler. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

Turning towards the wooden dummies he gathered the magic. Dark flames crept into life before his eyes. A rush of excitement wash through him. A smile grew on his lips. No matter how many times he did this, no matter what the spell was, it was still _so cool_.

He easily ignored the way Maleficent glared down at him.

The bitter old crow was used to this. That wasn’t his fault.

Riku pointed his sword to the two dummies on the end of the row. Dark balls of green flames shot towards them. The flames quickly covered the dry wood. The remaining dummy, surrounded by green flames, erupted; an explosion of green fire coming up from underneath it. The green flames cast an eerie glow around the windowless room.

“You’re improving,” Maleficent commented.

Looking up at her, Riku dropped the sword. As it fell towards the stone floor it disappeared into a black light. As if it never existed. A strange heavy weight settled in his chest.

“Only thanks to your lessons,” he replied with a bow.

“Ah, finally some manners. That will be all for today.”

“Thank you for your time,” he replied. He kept his back bend, hiding the frown that started to appear. It wouldn’t do to annoy her yet again. Originally, he came to this room to hide from her while he trained. The way she watched him, gawked at him, was unsettling.

She made the way that his teachers, and old people, judged him, seem like nothing.

Just because Sora needed someone to keep an eye on him, didn’t mean Riku did too.

He turned to walk away. But before he had a chance to move, the Witches voice rang out. “Remember Boy, there is more to magic than throwing around elements. You would do well to practise other types of magic, in your vast free time.”

He clenched his fists. But knew better than to say anything. He couldn’t annoy her. Not yet. Not when she promised to help him find Sora.

Stepping out of one of the countless former cells, Riku started to jog. He refused to call it running away. Just a need to be somewhere else. Right now. The derelict castle around him was made up of little more than dead-ends and winding corridors. Empty rooms leading to empty rooms to seemingly bottomless pits. Large hissing pipes were everywhere. Occasionally he would come across twisted and broken metal. Or rooms fill off rumble and stone, with holes in the walls big enough to let a boat through.

It was possible to go hours without seeing another being; human or heartless.

No matter what window he looked out of the world outside was the same as the castle. Barren, empty and broken stone.

Once Riku swore he saw the remains of a town.

At least there was water everywhere. Water he could drink from or wash with. Or just kick his feet in.

He just wished Sora was with him. Sora and his chattering to keep away the heavy silence.

Finally, finally he left the castle basement and its floors and floors of dungeons and prisons. Stepping onto moth-eaten carpet was like having a breath of fresh air. Taking a minute to wash his hands and face in one of many fountains Riku took a deep breath. Stretching out his arms and legs, like Sora’s dad told him to. Unlike Sora, he’d long since learned that lesson.

Brushing off the last few bits of ash and dirt he sauntered into the library. It was one of the few habitable rooms in the entire castle. The countless boring books, somehow still well kept, as if they were just made. Whenever he picked one up to open, he was greeted with the smell of fresh ink.

It stunk in his opinion.

But Alice liked it.

“I’m back,” Riku called stepping into the room. The door once again slammed behind him.

“Riku! Over here! Under the stairs,” a little girl called out.

Walking through the maze of bookcases he quickly found the young girl. Alice was still wearing the strange dress and apron he had found her in. But now the pretty blue dress and white apron were starting to look dirty and tatty. He had often found her anxiously tugging at them and muttering about how someone ‘would be most displeased with her.’

“I said I would come back.” He picked up one of the heavy tomes discarded on the table.

“But you were gone for so long. I had started to think I would have to find my own way back to my rooms. And that those dreadful monsters would get me.”

“I told you I would protect you. Not just while getting you out of that cage.”

“But still, you can’t blame me,” the posh little girl replied.

“I won’t. I know how scary it is to be locked up and no one listening to you. Being in a different world does take a while to get used to too. How you settling in now?”

“This place… is very drab and dreary compared to Wonderland and home. Why, there is not a tree or flower in sight. Or the sound of a birdsong. All that water and not one lily,” Alice complained. As she sat there, she leafed through another book, clearly not reading a word. Riku wondered if she was looking for any pictures. Sora tended to do the same thing whenever he was given a book.

“Wait,” Riku jerked as he realised what she just said. “Is… Wonderland not your home?” he asked slowly.

“Oh no.”

How? How was that possible? He found her in Wonderland. How did she get there? What did she do?

…

What was her home world like?

“I’m from England. London to be precise.”

“Eng…Land?” Riku asked.

“Oh yes, from a world called Earth.”

“Huh?” Riku replied. He couldn’t help but think it sounded a bit weird. “Then, how did you get to Wonderland?”

“Oh, it was most peculiar. You see my governess was unwell, so my nanny thought it best for my older sister to take me out for the morning. My older brother was at work alongside my daddy. My sister took me down to the river you see, where she likes to read boring books with no pictures. Like these one’s, I think. But than I noticed the oddest thing; a rabbit, dressed and running like a man.”

As Alice’s high pitch voice rang out in the quite library Riku found himself lost in thought. Governess. Nanny. London. He wasn’t sure what she was talking about. But it sounded so strange. So different. Nothing like Destiny Islands.

He wanted to see it.

So much.

Even if he had to wear strange clothes like Alice.

He had to see it. One day. Alongside with Sora.

“Tell me!” he demanded turning back to the little girl.

Alice jumped. The hands she had been waving around as she spoke flinched down towards her apron. “I beg your pardon?”

“Please, tell me about your world?” He wanted to say more. But before he could, he thought back to the strange look the Witch had worn when he brought her here.

“Then, will you tell me about, Kairi was it? And how her investigation is going. Mr Rabbit must be very worried by now.”

It took a minute for Riku to remember what she was talking about. The lie he had told her, while freeing her from the horrid cage.

“I promise,” he lied.


	16. Chapter 16

Sora awoke to voices whispered above him. Something, an engine?, rumbled underneath him; the force of it vibrated through him. Causing his bones to ache slightly. Someone was touching his feet. Rubbing something cold and damp over them before wrapping fabric over it. His left foot twitched in their hands, causing the voices to suddenly stop. The rumble of the engine suddenly seemed too loud, pulsing in his skull.

“He’s waking up,” someone said by his feet.

“Thank the Astrals,” Luna replied softly.

“Ow,” Sora muttered. Opening his eyes, he saw Luna above him, his head resting on her lap.

“Good morning Sunshine,” the Kingsglaive who saved him said from where he sat tending to his feet.

“Leave the kid alone Nyx,” Crowe ordered from behind Luna. The battered and bruised woman threw something small and white towards Nyx’s head. The other Kingsglaives sitting around them laughed quietly. Looking around, Sora recognised none of them.

“Where…” Sora started to say. He tried to sit up, only for Nyx to pull on his feet. Letting out a yelp, his head hit Luna’s lap.

“We’re in one of the Kingsglaives armoured trucks. After we cast Holy it was decided to return to Insomnia before Niflheim sent reinforcements,” Luna softly replied.

“Where are…”

“The recruits? Split into the other five cars. You and Luna really saved the day back there,” Crowe replied.

“We did?”

“Sure you did, kid,” Nyx answered. The other Kingsglaives slowly restarted their conversations. The sound of chattering voices blocked out the rumble below them. “Not many people can say they’ve cast Holy before. You thinking of joining the ‘Glaives?”

“No underage pooching Ulric,” someone called from behind a tinted window. Sora guessed that must be whoever was driving.

“Come on Luche, not even Crowe can cast Holy. And she’s the strongest Mage we got.” Nyx finished bandaging his wounded feet. The man ‘lightly tapped’ his legs with enough force to leave bruises.

“You really want to steal from the Oracle?” a dark-skinned man asked.

“You know you agree with me Pelna.”

“I agree the boy’s strong,” Pelna answered Nyx. He quickly glanced at both the Oracle and the boy. “But the ‘Glaive isn’t a place for children. And he’s clearly under Lady Lunafreya’s protection.”

“That’s right,” Luna replied. Wrapping her arms around the fourteen-year-old she pulled him to sit up beside her. She kept smiling at the ‘Glaive, but let some magic gather at her fingertips. One of a handful of tricks her mother had taught her before being murdered.

The ‘Glaives all laughed. Some more easily than others.

Looking out another tinted window Sora could see nothing but a dusty landscape for miles in all directions. Scraggy trees and brushes broke up the landscape. Along with an oddly shaped mountain they never seemed to get closer too. In the far, far off distance he could see light reflecting, but couldn’t see what was causing it. Sora guessed it must have been a building of some sort. But how could anything be built that high up?

He couldn’t wait to see it in person.

“Luna, is that Insomnia?” he asked. Pointing towards the distant mini second sun.

“Ah, it seems your eyes are much better than mine Sora,” she replied after a few minutes.

“Wow kid, the capital’s still a few hours away,” one of the ‘Glaives said.

“Must have sea eyes,” one of the others added. The ‘Glaive had a washed-out tan, his skin wrinkled like old leather but not a grey hair in sight. Strange black lines covered his face, neck and hands. Too many to count in one go. Sort of like the one called Nyx.

Something in the way he spoke reminded Sora of home.

“Where you from kid?” Nyx asked.

“Destiny Islands,” he replied.

“Can’t… say I’ve heard of it.”

“I’d be surprised if you did,” Luna quickly said, butting in. She gave Sora a look; one he didn’t know how to interpret.   

“It’s a bunch of islands surrounded by nothing but sea and reefs for knots.”

“Ah, you’re an island boy. You’ll be right at home with most of us.” Nyx gave a friendly smirk before ruffling his hair. Behind Nyx, in the driver seats, Sora could just make out two people talking. One he guessed was Luche, but he had no idea who the other one was.

“…never heard of…”

“…must be near Tenebrae…”

“But isn’t…landlocked?”

“…valley’s below…”

“So kid,” Nyx said loudly. The older man moved to sit cross legged on the metal floor. Both of his knees clicked at the movement.

“Don’t call me that. I have a name.”

“You do?” Nyx jokingly asked.

“Sora. My name’s Sora.”

“Got it. So, Sora, how’d you learn such powerful magic?”

“Luna taught me. Or maybe more like Luna showed me. And explained it to me on the train. And she only showed me healing magic really. Oh! But Carbuncle taught me some as well. Well one spell. But that counts right?”     

“Carbuncle? As in the Lesser Astral?” One of the ‘Glaives asked.

“Healing magic? Do you use magic of the Oracles?” Pelna asked.

“He must do, not like any of us can cast Holy or use healing magic.”

“We’re lucky to get to use Potions.”

“You got any other skills?”

“Know how to use weapons?”

“Hey, don’t overwhelm him,” Crowe ordered from her seat. Sora looked over to see her wink at a tired looking Luna before closing her eyes and seemingly going to sleep.

“Yes ma’am,” some of the ‘Glaives replied with a laugh.

“Lady Lunafreya, what do you think of our dear country so far?”

“It’s lovely, so different from my homeland,” she replied quietly.

The conversations started back up around him. Low voices lulling him into a doze. The rocking sensation from below, mixing with the heat rising around him, reminded him of home. Of lying in a hammock beside Riku during the hottest part of the day. Smiling to himself, Sora never noticed how his body tilted towards Luna, how she rested his head against her shoulder or how they were both leaning back against Crowe’s legs.

 

He was in a void. Surrounded by distance stars bursting into life and dying out. Soft light danced around him. There was no warm. But there was almost no coldness. He felt like he was falling. But he was also floating. He was tried and sore down to his bones. But he felt like he could dance and play for hours. Energy was bursting through him, ready to explode out.

Trails of blue light drifted away from him.

The echoes of chiming crystals called to him.

“Where am I?” Sora could feel his lips moving, could feel the words leaving his mouth. But it wasn’t words that left him. It wasn’t any language he had heard before.

Not even the whale calls from his home sounded similar.

“Sora?” something, someone called.

“Hello?” Looking around he couldn’t see anything. Nothing but stars and trailing light leading away.

“Sora, where are you?” A different voice, soft as a whisper but familiar. The voice made him think about falling stars and red hair. Kairi?

Was she calling for him?

Why did she sound so sad?

He looked away from the trailing light. Noticing another, brighter trail in the opposite direction.

“I’ll find you Sora, if it’s the last thing I do.”

Riku. Riku was looking for him. But where was he?

Looking at the hundreds and thousands of different stars, of different Worlds, Sora felt a creeping sense of sadness. There were so, so many different places he, no _they_ , could be. He’ll never find them at this rate.

“I’ll find you both,” Sora shouted into the void. “I promise!”

Within the singing crystals Sora could just about hear a reply. A vow whispered to him.

“We’ll be together again soon; I know we will.” Lifting a hand to his chest Sora couldn’t help but smile. He just had to stay positive, like the hero’s in his fathers’ stories.  

Ahead of him one of the distance stars started to grow. It’s blue light pulsing brighter than any of the others. Without thinking Sora found himself walking towards it. No, something was pulling him towards it. The other stars seemed to fall back, the echoing of singing crystals quieting enough for Sora to start to hear words. Whispers in different voices. Different languages. As he walked closer and closer the voices stopped. Until there was only one speaking.

“…Hear…Feel…Think…”

The voice sounded like a woman, somehow reminded him of his mother. But it sounded tried in a way. Weary.

The blue light ahead of him started to take form. Still it got bigger and bigger until it towered above and below him. Sora tried to understand what he was looking at, the large blue rock like structure orbited by countless smaller ones. The light coming off it was almost enough to blind him. Underneath him a pattern appeared, strange lines and circles of light in a symmetrical pattern.

“…Hear…Feel…Think…”

“Huh?”

“…Hear…Feel…Think…”

The voice… was coming from the rock. “Are you…” he tried to ask.

“Sora!”

The sudden voice came from all around him. Causing him to jump and look around.

“Sora.”

That voice. He knew that voice. Didn’t he?

“Sora.”

“Wake up sleepy head.”

“We’re here Sora.”

Opening his eyes Sora found himself staring up at Luna. Again. She smiled down at him with the biggest grin he’d seen on her. Around them the ‘Glaives were brushing off their uniforms, causing small clouds of soot and dust to fill the vehicle. Sitting himself up, Sora quickly forgot everything he was about to say.

They drove past stopped cars, waiting to past onto a white bridge that seemed to defy gravity to Sora. Beyond the bridge large towers of metal and glass reached up into the clouds. He’d never dreamed of buildings being so high. The gleaming city was surrounded by what looked like a wall and what he could only guess was a moat or a river. All of it covered by a strange purple dome. Like an oversized protect spell.

“It’s amazing,” he said in awe.

“You’re Highness, welcome to Insomnia.”

The convoy was quickly waved through. Avoiding the waiting cars by driving on the other side of the road. Driving over the suspended bridge, Sora was hit with the urge to climb. He bet he would be able to see all of Lucis from the top of it.

Time seemed to stop as they finally entered the Crown City. Everywhere he looked was something new. People and cars everywhere. Giant boards that kept changing. Neon coloured signs. Strange trains that were above the roads. Countless different shops and restaurants. Mishmash of stone and steel buildings. Flashing lights everywhere. Bridges above bridges, joining buildings at different levels.

He’d never seen anything like it. Nowhere that seemed so alive. So full of people.

“Wow. You all live here?” he asked turning to look at the ‘Glaives.

“Yep,” one of them replied.

“Unfortunately.” Said another.

“No matter how much some of them don’t like it.”

“Huh?”

Behind him Crowe let out a world-weary sigh. “When Galahd was destroyed Insomnia had an influx of refugees. Lucis is also one of the few places still free from Niflheim.”

“But as you can see, only Insomnia is truly protected,” Luna added.

“And all because of a stupid rock,” one of the darker ‘Glaives said.

“A rock?”

“The Crystal,” Luna replied. Around her the car fell quiet. “They are the bringers of all life. Each star has them, needs them even. Countless wars are waged in the name of them, leaving worlds desolate or destroyed. Over centuries our star has lost all but one of our Crystals.”

“I thought the crystal only gave the royal family magic?” Nyx asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

“Do you think men like Aldercapt would covet the Crystal if that was all it did?” Luna asked. In that moment she appeared older, wiser, than Sora had ever seen her. She looked like a princess, no, a queen, from his fathers’ stories.

The Kingsglaives members slowly traded looks between them.

“Then, the weather patterns…” one of them started to say.

“Are still recorded as extreme. Just because we have become used to them, does not mean they are natural. Gralea was a desert before felling Shiva.”

“And now it’s a tundra always covered in a snowstorm,” Crowe finished.

“But Niflheim said Shiva attacked them.”

“I know not what woke Shiva from her slumber. But the other Astrals still rest, hidden from humanity.”

“Wait, are you implying that Niflheim brought it on themselves?” one of the ‘Glaives asked jumping up.

“No,” she replied. “But history shows that one man can cause countless to suffer.”


	17. Chapter 17

The convoy slowly approached a building Sora never would have guessed belonged to royalty. It looked nothing like the castle’s from Kairi’s fairy tales. Or Luna’s fancy manor house. To Sora it looked like two towers joined together in the middle. Like a child playing with blocks and running out. He guessed, that the two statues framing the oversized doors looked stately enough. And the pointless, empty ponds framing fancy looking stairs.

What he could see of them as they drove past. Ignored by a colourful crowd of people; standing around, taking pictures or rushing up and down the stairs.

He could even see men and women dressed in suits holding microphones.

“What are they doing?” Sora asked Luna. He was fascinated by the people smiling into whatever they were holding.

Luna turned to look towards where he pointed. “Selfies I think?”

“What’s a selfie?”

The ‘Glaives snorted. Not knowing which was funnier; the Oracle talking about selfies, or someone not knowing what they were. “You crawl out from under a rock?” one of them asked.

“Leave the kid alone.”

“What, he your kid, Crowe?” another asked.

“Enough,” Luche ordered from the front. “We’re here.”

At once they all fell silent. After stepping out into an underground garage and enjoying his first elevator ride, Sora found himself and Luna being escorted into the fanciest waiting room he’d ever seen. Marble floors, engraved darken wooden walls, gold framed paintings of a stern looking man and lush forest scenes. Even the two black overstuffed sofas had an air of ‘Do Not Touch Me’ in his opinion. The only things out of place, were a pretty white dress hanging off a manikin and a folding screen covered in images of birds.

While Sora gawked at the room, he missed the smile Luna aimed at him. Using the small water basin hidden behind the door, she washed her hands and face before heading towards a seemingly normal part of the panelled wall. Running her fingers over it she quickly found what she was looking for. Turning to look again at Sora she caught his attention.

“Watch this,” she said with a wink.

Pushing on the panel she stepped back as the hidden door swung open. Noctis had told her about these during his stay, when he was still under the analgesic her mother had used to help heal him. After the invasion, she never thought she'd get the chance to see the Citadel’s hidden compartments.

“Wow, a whole bar hidden in the walls.”

“Cool idea, isn’t it?” she asked him.

“You bet it is,” he grinned as she poured him a drink of water.

From the large range of different alcohol, she guessed whoever stocked it wasn’t aware of the fact there would be a child. “Would you like a snack while I get changed?”

“Huh? Get changed?”

“Into the dress, silly,” she replied.

“You’re going to look really pretty in that Luna.”

Luna couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled inside her. “Already you’re a charmer.”

Putting down her own drink, she left the minibar open before grabbing the water basin and the dress.

The next twenty minutes were spend doing what Luna liked to referee to, as preparing her battle armour.  Washing her hands, her face, her whole Astrals damn body. Brush the road dust, soot and dirt from her hair. Priming her nails and toenails. Checking the dry skin on her feet wasn’t visible. Plucking her eyebrows. Making sure her make-up was not too visible but that her face was flawless. Perfect.

Once the simple looking dress was on, she turned back to the mirror. Put the dainty shoes on, watched as her feet disappeared under the floor length dress. Lowered her shoulders. Raised her chin, just a touch.

Took a deep breath.

And slowly let it out.

Even with her hair down she was no longer just Luna. But Lady Lunafreya, the youngest Oracle, former Princess of Tenebrae, Prisoner of Niflheim.

She would not be cowed by old men, hiding behind their wall.

She had a duty.

“Wow Luna, so pretty. It suits you.”

“Thank you, Sora, now it’s your turn,” she replied.

“Huh? But there’s nothing else.”

“For you,” a sudden, familiar voice said from behind him. Jumping in fright Sora quickly turned around. A pile of folded white cloth was thrust into his face.                                

“H-How did you get here?” Sora asked.

“I have my ways,” Gentiana answered. Her eyes were still closed, her clothes immaculate. But something about her smile seemed… worrying to Sora. Cheeky almost.

Or as cheeky as Sora thought a woman like Gentiana could look.

“I am glad to see you are well Gentiana.”

“Thank you, my Lady; you look lovely. Sylva would be proud of the woman you’ve become.”

Looking down at her hands, Luna’s smile dimmed. Even now, all these years later, thinking about her mother hurt.

Ice cold hands touched her face, lifting her chin up to look into closed eyes.

“You are your mothers’ daughter, the mouth of the Astrals. Do not look down to mourn. Let the world see your sadness; and your strength in conquering it.”

Smiling, Luna knew that Gentiana was right. Common people looked up to royalty. Had expectations of them. As a child, no one would comment on her mourning her mother. But now? The vultures hiding within politics would be looking for any weakness. For a sign that she was weak. Or had given in to Niflheim. Like always, she had to be strong. To be a figure, a leading light, to the everyday people.

To be more than the ‘just Luna’ she had been the last few days. That Sora had showed her she could be.

Within the deepest recesses of her heart, she wondered if Noctis had someone like that. If Prompto took her advice and became friends with her lonely best friend.

 

Behind the folding screen Sora stared at the lengths of white fabric. Soft and silky against his fingers. Feeling almost like he was running his hands over the surface of the spring on the Play Island. He looked back at the dirty, soot covered clothes he was wearing. Then back at the length of white fabric. Almost surprised that where he was holding it was still clean.

It did nothing to help the confusion.

What, exactly, was he meant to do with it? With just a bolt of fabric? No, two bolts of white fabric.

Wrap it around his current clothes?

Wear it like a cap?

Just tie it around his waist?

He guessed the smaller bolt would fit around his head like a bandanna. But loads would be left over.

Groaning to himself, Sora ignored the hushed conversation taking place in the other side of the room. A large part of him couldn’t help but think his ideas were stupid. He’d look ridiculous. Standing in front of a king in a dirty, ruined hoody with white fabric wrapped around it.

Maybe not as ridiculous as meeting royalty in his pyjamas. But he wasn’t planning on meeting Luna when he went to bed that night. That night that seemed like forever ago.

It was no use; he was going to have to ask for help. No matter _how_ embarrassing.

Yet another thing Riku could never, ever, learn about. At this rate, he’d have to make sure Luna and Riku were never in the same room. Or Kairi. Or Wakka. Or Selphie. Or his mother.

…

At this rate he’d have to make sure Luna never met anyone from Destiny Island.

“Um, Luna, what am I meant to do with this?” he asked rising his voice.

“Wear it silly,” she replied.

“How?”

“It’s a traditional chiton.”

“That… doesn’t mean much, Luna.”

“I shall assist you,” Gentiana murmured, gliding around the screen.

Sora let a small yelp as he felt the woman start to pull off his hoody. Without missing a beat, Gentiana ran a cold flannel over his arms and torso. She ignored his cries about the cold water; somehow made colder by her skin. Before Sora knew what she was doing, he found himself wrapped in the white fabric, pinned at his shoulders and brushing his bare knees as she dried and re-wrapped his feet.

“I… I…” Sora tried to speak. To get passed the sudden shock he found himself in.

What just happened?

“Feel clean?” Gentiana asked.  Her smile seemed just that bit more sinister now. Taking him by the shoulders, she fog-march him out to present him to Lady Lunafreya. “Acceptable. Now for the last finishing touches.”

Once he had been pushed down onto one of the sofas, Sora shouted in surprise. “Where did that come from?” he asked. A pile of lace had appeared out of nowhere in Gentiana’s hands. Without the sound of breaking crystals. Or blue light.

Neither woman answered him. Instead the dark-haired woman threw the layers of lace over his head.

“Where did you get that?” Luna suddenly asked. Something about her tone of voice was different. Something he'd never heard from her before.

Sora turned away from exclaiming the lace pooled in his hands. Only to find Luna about to cry. Before her, Gentiana held out a strange, sort of crown. To Sora, it looked like six icicles held together by strings of sparkly stones.

“I thought, no, I _saw_ , Aldercapt destroy it.”

“My matriarch has long cherished House Fleuret. Many gifts she has bestowed, gifts no man can blacken. For as long as the Oracle walks Eos, her gifts remain.”

“Thank you, my friend.”

Luna took a deep breath, staring at the beautiful crown her mother used to wear. Closing her watery eyes, she felt the other woman carefully place the crown on her head. She didn’t know what to think. Had believed that she would never be able to wear it once it was destroyed. Had mourned the loss of the symbol of Tenebrae as much as the loss of her mother.

She never thought to picture herself wearing it since that day.

“You look like a fairy princess, Luna,” Sora whispered into the silent room.

She couldn’t resist giving him a watery smile. Turning her face away from the large mirror on the opposite side of the room. “Thank you, Sora. You don’t look bad yourself.”

“Now that’s a lie,” he replied with a cheeky grin. “I look stupid.” He waved a hand over the dress-like outfit.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that outfit has been in use for centuries. It’s a perfectly reasonable, traditional outfit.”

“Yea, for a girl,” he replied with a pout.

Luna let out a mock indignant gasp. “How rude,” she said before quickly poking Sora in the side. “You look like a perfect, little fairy child with that veil.”

Sora groaned in response. “It’d be fine without the veil.”

“Alas, without the veil you would have to wait within this room while My Lady meets His Majesty,” Gentiana added, breaking up the little play fight Luna started.

“What? Why?”

“Any meeting with King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII requires many months of security and background checks. Your coming here would not have been expected. His council could see My lady’s visit as a means of spying or an act of war from Niflheim. While My Lady’s face is dearly beloved by the people of Eos, you are unknown. Likely to be seen as a threat.”

“But I thought...”

“It’s okay Sora, I will deal with Lucis politics. I will keep you safe, I swear.”

“I know you will Luna. But… how can I go with you to meet him, if I can’t go in the same room?”

Luna let out another one of her small bell like laughs. “I forget you are not from this world. Since ages past every Oracle is guarded by Vestals. Woman who accompany current Oracles and train the next one. Unfortunately, my mother’s Vestals fell while trying to defend her. Tradition dictates that Vestals choose their heirs but nothing says I cannot choose my own.”

“If anything, an Oracle is not meant to be left alone. Especially while travelling Eos,” Gentiana added.

“So, basically this is another disguise?” Sora asked.

“Yes,” both women replied.  

“Why does it always have to be as a girl?”


	18. Chapter 18

An armed escorted lead them through the citadel. Surrounded by black and white marble, dark uniforms and gold trimmings, Luna stood out like a beacon. Sora watched the way she walked, with her chin up and her shoulders back. Like he always imagined a Queen would. Or a General. Or like his mother, when someone didn’t follow her instructions properly.

Peering through his lacy veil, Sora bit back the questions bubbling inside him. Why were the guards wearing different uniforms? Why did everyone stop what they were doing, to bow or stare? What were the pink things outside the windows? What where the paintings about? Why did everything outside the window have a purple tint? Where was that music coming from?

How many floors where there?

Why was there so many people?

What did a king do all day?

How long would this take?

When could he sit down?

The room they were led to was like something taken from a dream. Floors shiny enough to be mirrors. Delicate gold patterns on white marble.  Chandeliers floating above them. A set of curving stairs led towards a throne surrounded by windows.

A hoist of different people filled the room. Men and woman dressed in suits, holding strange oversized cameras on their shoulders, or microphones in their hands. Both ‘Glaives and the other guards stood before the murmuring crowd. Five people stood on each flight of stairs in fancy looking costumes.

And sitting on the throne was a man. King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. Surrounded by Cor and another man with no hair. Much like the ‘Glaives, Cor had tidied himself up; to the point Sora wouldn’t have thought he’d been in a life or death fight just hours ago.

A whisper passed through the crowd. Murmurs of 'Lady Lunafreya' and prayers to the Astrals.

Sora found himself staring at the king. At the way he was one of a few truly wearing black, instead of the dark navy or dark grey. He wondered if it was like how Luna was the only person, he’d seen wearing true white; instead of shades of ivory or cream.

Even the people in suits were only wearing ivory coloured shirts.

“Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae,” the Master of Ceremonies announced. “And the Vestalium Maxima.” Sora kept his chin high, copying Luna and acting as if he knew what that title meant.

Just because that was how Luna had introduced him, didn’t mean he knew what it meant.

At least the pompous old man had known what it meant. And had quickly stopped being rude.

The few ‘Glaives’ Sora recognised seemed to do a double-take.

“It’s been a long time, Your Majesty,” Luna said with a bow.

“Far too long,” he replied, standing up from his throne.  Slowly the king walked down towards them. A golden knee brace shone in the sunlight. The painfully looking limp the King had was very noticeable. Without thinking Luna walked up the first set of stairs. Meeting Regis in the middle she carefully embraced him. Ignoring the flashes and clicking from countless cameras.

Leaning back Regis looked her over. In the past twelve years Lunafreya had grown to become a beautiful young woman. Inside and out. “Your mother would be proud of the woman you’ve become.” His voice rang out in the silent room.

“Thank you.”

Closing his eyes, Regis couldn’t keep back a weary sigh. “As much as it pains me to admit, you took many risks coming here.”

“Forgive me, but my duties as Oracle required me to take the risks.”

“Niflheim is incensed, beating at my boarders and bombing my peoples homes.”

“For twelve years my people have suffered under the tyranny of Niflheim. Our cities destroyed, families torn apart and people vanishing. For twelve years we have borne Aldercapt’s greed. His ambitions. And for the sake of Eos, we would have borne it for many more.”

“But not now?” Regis asked. Sora thought it seemed like a question that needed no answer. After all Luna was here, wasn’t she?

Luna took a deep breath before replying. “Our star is but one of many,” she said, her soft voice ringing out in the quite hall. “Every night more stars disappear from the sky. Untold lives lost...”

“Ridiculous,” a sudden voice rang out.

Looking away from Regis, Luna turned to stare down one of the elder councillors.

“Your Majesty, surely you don’t believe this? Stars disappearing?” The elderly man asked. He appeared old enough that the hair on his head had started to migrate to his chin; the white bristles a sharp contrast to the dark robes he wore instead of a suit.

“Councillor Caius, do you have more to say?” Regis asked him.

“This is madness. Fairy tales and nothing more.”

“And you believe you know more than the Oracle?”

“She said it herself. For twelve years the Oracle has been surrounded by Niflheim propaganda. And now she sneaks into our county sprouting nonsense.”

Murmurs and whispered conversation started to fill the room. Sora looked around at the crowd. Hidden behind his veil, he bit his lip.

Why?

Why were they bullying Luna like this?

Couldn’t they see that she came here to help?

While she hadn’t said anything outright to him, Sora got the impression that she was here for more than just him. That she wouldn’t risk her people just for him.

“Has hiding behind your wall made you blind?”

Looking behind, Sora watched as the Hunter Matriarch stepped forward. Behind her, the other Hunters shifted; feeling and looking out of place with their dusty and worn uniforms.

“And who do you think you are?” Caius asked, looking down his nose at the group. Around him, reporters chattered and cameras flash again.

“Aria Esthar, Matriarch of the Galdin Quay Sect, directly under Ezma Auburnbrie. And _who_ are _you_?” she asked, looking as if she was talking to something found under her shoe.

“How dare you speak like that in the company of our great leader. Do you have any idea who you are talking to?”

“I don’t care. All I see are a bunch of cowards; hiding behind their magic wall as the rest of Lucis burns.”

“Lady Esthar, please,” Luna started to say, only for the proud woman to bow low.

“Forgive me, Lady Lunafreya. And please, I am no lady like yourself.”

“This is no time for us to argue like children, playing into Niflheim’s hand.”

“You are correct, Lady Lunafreya,” Regis said, having grown tired of the bickering before it even started. He slowly returned to his throne, limping all the way, before slowly sitting down.

Sora was only slightly jealous as his sore feet started to throb.

“Twelve years ago, I, as Councillor Caius put it, snuck into Tenebrae seeking aid. Through my actions, your country was invaded. And I was unable to offer aid at that time. Now, although twelve years too late, I offer what I could not then.”

“I chose to stay behind. To stand with my people,” Luna replied with another bow. “It is a decision I never regretted. Now I stand before you, and thank you for everything you and yours have done for us.”

“Thank you has never been needed between our two nations. And hopefully soon, we can enjoy the peace and prosperity we used to have. But before that, please, all of you, rest first.”

As one Sora, Luna and the Hunters took a bow. Slowly they walked out of the throne room before being escorted towards another floor within the Citadel to rest and recover.

 

“So... That went well, right?” Sora asked, darting from window to window.

“It certainly could have gone worse.”

“At least we’re safe now? Aren’t we?”

Looking at their armed escort, Luna couldn’t help but sigh.

“Aren’t we?” Sora asked again. Turning away from the tall windows he looked towards the group. To Luna and the Hunters who were mostly frowning. To the guards with their hands on their weapons and dark faces. “Luna?”

“Insomnia is one of the safest places in Eos,” she replied.

“Only thanks to King Regis’ magic and the crystal,” one of the Hunters added.

“Hey, watch your tone,” a guard quickly replied. His shoulders drew up, making the armour he was wearing stand out. A hand twitched towards the sword hanging off his belt.

“We are safe from daemons. But they are not the only threats we faced coming here.”

“Huh?”

“Some would say humans are just as, if not more, dangerous than beasts or daemons,” Aria replied instead.

“I don’t get it.”

“Daemons only come out at night and beasts only attack when feeling threatened. Humans on the other hand, can attack indiscriminately,” she replied.

“And some people say Insomnia is full of racists and bigotry,” one more Hunter added on.

“You all are only here due to the grace of His Majesty. I suggest you watch your mouths,” the grumpy guard said.

“How can you say stuff like that?” Sora asked the hunters aghast.

“A fact of life, Vestalium Maxima,” the chatty Hunter replied.

“Really Lady Lunafreya; where did you find this Vestal?” Aria asked.

“He fell into my life,” Luna replied with a straight face.

“He? Oh, oh my. How, er, how very modern of you, my Lady,” Aria replied turning red in the face.

He turned to look at Luna through his veil. An uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. She wouldn’t. Would she?

Looking closer he saw the way Luna was biting her lip.

No.

She didn’t...

She did!

She tricked him!

Lifting the lacy veil, Sora pouted at her. That was it. Luna was never going to meet anyone from Destiny Island.


End file.
